The Impossible
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: "We all have fears, and having them is what makes us normal. It's alright to have fears, but it is not alright to allow your fear take control. I know this is not going to be easy, but you have to work together. You have to trust each other, and not allow 'Him' to squish you like bugs. This is an impossible war, a war that you and only you can fight against." An SYOC story.
1. Application

Hey everyone! I just love doing OC stories!For some reason, I just find them much more easier to write then doing something with actual Winx characters. Alright, I am calling this story _The Impossible _it's about a group of teens (fairies and specialist) fighting against evil, pretty much like all OC stories. This story was inspired by this book my friend was telling me about, sadly, I don't even recall what the book was titled, which sort of sucks for you and also by my favorite TV show, Charmed.

**Summary: **_Fear equals a weakness, and weakness is how you can be destroyed. A group of teens who are total strangers are selected to go against an evil that the bravest ever should fear. These teens have to conquer the impossible, otherwise consequences that you don't even want to think of will occur. _

So I am looking for about 3-4 fairies, 5-6 specialist, 1-3 teachers, and 3-4 villains Witches, Warlocks, Fairies, Specialist, Teachers). Rules are pretty simple, I don't want anyone Winx related, you must send your OC in over review, you must have a account on FF(For reasons because if I have questions about your character, I can contact you easily), if you have a account but are not logged in, just tell me what your username is, or PM or review later letting me know who you sent in, plus no links for outfits/hairstyles. If you want to send in a link, you have to give me a description with it as well. Lastly, to make sure you did just read the rules, please say you have read the rules somewhere in the application, if any of these rules are not followed, then your character will not be accepted at all.

Today is February 3rd, so I am giving you until **February 13th **to send in OCs. No excuses will be allowed if your character is sent in one day late. Story should began sometime this month after the deadline.. I am also on a very tight schedule with this story. I make **regular** chapters an average of 1500+ on some occasions shorter depending on what the content is. I should update about twice or three times a month. There will be a prediction of about 25 chapters, but that is what I am guessing right now. I have only wrote the first chapter, which will be explaining our villain's leader in a way. This is rated T for cussing, possible drug use, violence and other content. If you have a problem with that, don't send in any characters. I do wish that people who are sending in an OC will read the story, and review. I do not expect a review for every chapter, but do wish for you to drop in every so often. Also note that there may be deaths occurring in this book. Any questions, don't be afraid to PM me. Thanks!

_**Applications**_

**SPECIALIST**

**Name: **

**Surname, or Last Name:**

**Age & Birthday:**

**Planet or Realm:**

**Weapon:**

**History: **( Please do make it long and discriptive, I don't want anything like, "_grew up healthy and loved")_

**Appearance: **(Hair, eyes, overall face, birthmarks, tall/short, body type, etc.)

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Red Fountain Uniform Gem Color:**

**Illnesses, Allergies, Diseases:**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Family members:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

* * *

**FAIRIES**

**Name:**

**Surname, or Last Name:**

**Age& Birthday: **(Please note that to make my story work,_ every fairy_ will be a freshmen, so OC should be about 16, if older please give reason why.)

**Planet or Realm:**

**Power:**

**History: **(Please make it good length, I don't want something so short and simple such as _"Grew up happy!"_)

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Formal:**

**Winx Outfit: **(Please make it in Winx level. I don't want anyone to have their enchantix or charmix)

**Illnesses, Allergies, Diseases:**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Family Members:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

* * *

**TEACHERS**

**Name:**

**Surname, or Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Planet or Realm:**

**Power or weapon:**

**Species:**

**School and what Subject:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Formal:**

**Illnesses, Allergies, Diseases:**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Family Members:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

* * *

**VILLAINS****  
**

**Name:**

**Surname, or Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Planet or Realm:**

**Power or Weapon:**

**Species:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Illnesses, Allergies, Diseases:**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Family Members:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**


	2. Chap 1:The Source of All Evil, Cast List

_Hey guys! Chapter one is pretty short. But it's just the start of the story, explaining somethings through. Anyway, something you all are dying to know... below here is the Cast List! I have organized it into three categories. "The Saviors," "The Protectors," "The Sinners," and "Minor." "Saviors" are made of good fairies, and specialist "Protectors is where you'd find teachers and good specialist, and good fairies. "Sinners" you'd find the villains, and "Minor" you'd find minor characters of all of the categories above. Thanks for submissions everyone! I hope you like!_

**The Saviors:**

Dariel Heartsease-Paperman0

Avaaria-Gloxinia

Aurora Heart-KazarinaIceAngel12

Lydia Belle Adrian-StarsMagic

**The Protectors:**

_Teachers_

Ramona Holly/Mona Holly-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99

Kenshi-cybercorpsesnake

Veranda Lupus-KandiTwist218

Gideon Higgens-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99

Aran Kili-Gloxinia

_Students_

Alice Williams-KandiTwist218

Zachary Milphreus-Darkblade County

Luke Lowe- Secret Dancer

Emmett Kates-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99

Papillion Matheiu-MzNIWA ANIME LOVER

**The Sinners:**

_**The Leader-**_Unknown name, referred to as "_Him"-_Michelle Loves Chocolate 99

Victoria Thron-WinxFloraFan11

Cherry Nobyl- Secret Dancer

John Walker-cybercorpsesnake

**Minor:**

Sasha Lazarus-winxcarrie

Naomi Valentina-jntvfreak24

* * *

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter One: "The Source of All Evil"**

The shadows were everywhere, every corner, every inch; they existed in the Aversion Land, the Aversion Land only. But soon were to exist on Earth and other planets and realms as long as _He _played His cards right. He had plans for the shadows to be up there as well instead of down there. He had plans to go up there as well when the time was right. Truth is He hadn't left the Aversion Land for a couple years.

The Aversion Land is what the people up there refer to as Hell. Everyone's hate, sorrow, and misery live in the Aversion Land, along with souls that didn't get to go to Soulland, or Heaven. Purgatory is just a myth. You only got two choices that aren't really choices you make. The Judges pick based on your personality whether you go to Soulland or Aversion Land. You have no choice in if you go up or down, only the Judges do.

There are three kinds of people, the Judges, who watch over you and, of course judge your path on your afterlife, the Rights, who are the rulers of Soulland, depending on your religion and beliefs if you have one, you might think of them as The Holy Spirit, Lord/ God, and Jesus Christ, and lastly, there is the Wrong, also known as Lucifer, Satan, or maybe even the Devil, who is the ruler of the Aversion Land.

He was the Wrong. He was pure evil, and in fact was the King of All Evil, or also known as the Source. He had His contacts with the other worlds, Soulland and Universe. Universe is where we, Livers spend our mortal and immoral lives. We make our impressions on the Judges there. If we do well, then we will go where we should want to go, which is Soulland. But He doesn't want us to go to Soulland. Before He came along, we didn't need Judges, we just went straight to Soulland, because there was a time where there was no evil. He was evil's start. Destroy Him; you destroy all evil until another decides to start it over again. But destroying the Source can't be done by just anybody.

With the permission of the Judges, the Rights had given the power to destroy the Wrong to just a certain amount of Livers, four to be exact. It can only live through one generation. The Judges had given the Rights only one chance to get rid of Him. If the Livers who have this magic never realize their destiny, it's a loss for the Rights, and He will never be destroyed. Evil will always live and more people will suffer in the Aversion Land.

* * *

_Chapter one is finished! I hope to update soon! Sorry not everyone could make it into the story! All the given characters were great, honestly I had a hard time choosing! Thanks! Oh P.S, happy **late **Valentine's Day! Sorry I meant to update yesterday but it was a hectic day for me. I had a lot of things to take care of, homework and such otherwise I would have updated!_

**-MLC99**


	3. 2: Welcome To-

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the "Winx Club" I only own some of the characters in this story, and partcially own the other characters submitted into me. _

* * *

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Two: "Welcome To..."**

A twenty-eight year old woman stared out the window, twisting a strand of her light brunette hair in her fingers. Today would begin her second year as the Headmistress of Alfea, and she knew this year was going to be harder than the previous year, and perhaps, any other year in this position. Her green eyes pierced the table in her office, where two of her teachers had sat, a young man named Kenshi, and a young lady named Veranda Lupus. There were other teachers at this school, but these three people had something in common, parts of their destinies were the same.

"Ramona, please take a seat, the two others will be here any moment," Veranda said as she pulled an orange strand of hair out back behind her ear. The lady took a seat just as Veranda had asked of her. Ramona pulled her chair closer to the table as the door of her office was pushed opened, and two men had entered. One of them was very young, younger than the average teacher at twenty-one, the other was probably the oldest in the room in his middle to late thirties. The two men took the remaining seats at the table.

"Mona," the oldest man said, "We need to make this quick before the children arrive."

"I know Gideon, and this must be Aran, correct?" Ramona's eyes fell on the twenty-one year old as Gideon nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kili. I am Ramona Holly, but you can just call me Mona, this is Veranda Lupus, and that is Kenshi. We are very happy to meet you; I suppose Gideon has told you everything you know so far?"

Gideon nodded his head. "Yes, he knows what he is required to know."

"Very good," Kenshi commented while he took out a spiral notebook and flipped through the pages. "As we all know, there are four children arriving at our school today that have been chosen. Sadly we don't know who, and how many would be going to each school. Along with them, we know there are five other students who have the same job as us, which is to keep those four children alive and unharmed."

"Gideon, Aran," Veranda said as she looked at the two new arrivals, "we three have been doing some research, following the signs and reading the Prophecy. Decoding it is hard, but we have figured out about half of it that isn't in any language known to man. We are suspecting the five other Protectors have the gifts of insects, time and space, and the weapons of swords, pistols, and crossbows,"

"That sure narrows it down," Gideon smirked causing Mona to glare at him.

"The point of this meeting Gideon was not to joke around. It was simply to discuss about our jobs as the Protectors. The Prophecy has stated that those five teens have the gift to recognize pure evil by its smell. Why they have that gift and not us? We're not sure what makes them different from us. Gideon, since you used to be on the side of evil, you still have the stench of evil on you. If you happen to pass by any students, with that gift of weapon, or power, and they happen to feel sick around you, you might want to keep a close eye over them because those students would be the other Protectors. And we Protectors do need to keep out a sharp eye for the four Saviors, whom we don't know what powers that they have."

"You didn't tell me you were part of evil," Aran said with a slight confused look on his face. He scooted his chair a few inches away from him, his eyes filled with fear.

"Mr. Kili, there is no need for that nonsense!" Veranda replied. She didn't like bad behavior, and wasn't going to put up with it. "I'm sure Gideon would fill in the blanks for you on your way back to Red Fountain. This meeting is now closed because there will be children arriving here within the next hour."

o0o

A girl tumbled off the steps of the bus as she was pushed off by the other passengers. Her violet hair scattered across the bright green grass as her pale pink duffel bag landed on her chest.

"Sorry about that," A girl with ember brunette hair said, grabbing the girl's pink bag off of her as she helped her off the ground. She handed her the bag. "I'm Lydia, and I'm a freshman. I'm really sorry about pushing you off the bus. I was actually pushed into you by some very excited seniors."

"Oh, it's absolutely fine," the girl said, sticking her hand out. Lydia grabbed it and shook it. "I'm Aurora by the way, and I'm also a freshman."

The two girls stood together in the same line leading to the same teacher. After checking in the two were told that they would be in the same dorm room together. They both rushed through the crowded halls of Alfea until the reach Dorm 23. Aurora submitted her key into the slot and turned the knob, her eyes widen when she saw the scene inside.

The room was nice and pretty with all sorts of colors, but Aurora wasn't shocked by that. A girl with very pale skin and silver hair was sitting crissed-crossed floating in mid air about a foot off of the ground. Her eyes were gently closed as she meditated peacefully as white orbs sparkled and glittered under her. Lydia shut the door behind her, making a loud thud, causing the girl collapse and fall to the floor.

"Oops, sorry!" Aurora apologized to the fallen girl, whom she and Lydia had disturbed. "We didn't mean to interrupt your..."

"Prayer," The girl finished for Aurora as her voice was trailing off. "It's alright. I'm Avaaria, but you can call me Ava."

Ava began to extend her right hand out to shake hands with Lydia and Aurora, but stopped, they both could see the wrist had a dove tattoo printed on it. Instead of a handshake, she wrapped the two girls into a big group hug. But it wasn't just a regular hug. When the three bodies touch, a shock of energy bolted through their bodies causing the three girls to back away from each other.

"Static electricity," Ava said. "I'm sorry."

Before another response could be made, the door had opened and two more girls had entered. Both young ladies were the same height. One had dark hair, the color of black, while the other was the opposite, and had silver hair.

"You three must be the rest of our roommates, huh?" Silver hair asked. "I'm Alice Williams and this is Papillion Matheiu."

The three other girls, kindly introduced themselves to the two girls. Suitcases, duffle bags, book bags, and purses were dropped on the living room floor and the five sat on the sofas and chairs and began to get to know each other. The all agreed it was best to do that than after they get unpacked. Papillion volunteered to go first.

"I am the fairy of insects, and was born on the planet of Indra. I was abandon as a baby, left for animal food, but a nice lady found me and raised me. That's really all there is about me, nothing special."

"I'm Avaaria, but you can just call me Ava," Avaaria began. "I'm eighteen, but I didn't get held back or anything, I just couldn't attend at the appropriate age because priestess training. I am a polytheist, and I believe Celestials which are the nine gods of Windrunner. I often pray and meditate, so I'm sorry if my religion bothers any of you."

"I'm Aurora Heart, fairy of ice and love. I am the princess Arcadia. I like to play music a lot, and sort of like Ava said, I'm sorry if the sounds bother you."

"I'm Alice; I am the fairy of time and space... that's really it!"

"Alright then I guess that just leaves me... I'm Lydia, fairy of fire."

o0o

Meanwhile at Red Fountain, teenage boys were checking into the school just like what was going on at Alfea. The buses were loaded with young men and bags of clothes to make it through the semester, and school year. The campus was just as crazy and crowded as it was at Alfea.

"Last name?" Aran Kili asked the young man you approached him to check in. It was his first year at this; he was just going with the flow. The teenager that stood in front of him was going to be the first student he ever assigned a room to.

The kid ran his fingers through his Luke Bryan haircut. He was all about music, so why not have the same haircut of your favorite country artist? "Lowe."

"Luke Lowe?" Mr. Kili asked, and the boy nodded. The wheels on Aran's chair rolled as he reached for a key off one of the many key racks with many copies of different keys, spread all around the lobby of Red Fountain. "Dorm 36. Here is your key, and if you give me a second, I will have a schedule for you printed out." Mr. Kili pulled a paper from the printer, and handed it to Luke. "Have a great year! I guess I'll be seeing you in blacksmithing class this quarter!"

Luke walked away, stashing the paper into his duffel bag that hung from his hand. His eyes searched the numbers. 33, 34, 35, 36! He inserted the key into its hole and turned. His green eyes instantly found three people his age sitting in the small living room they had in the dorm. One with short and unruly brown hair reaching his chin stood, giving Luke a wry smile, as he placed his hand out in front of him. Luke placed the key in the hand with the duffel, and shook the guy's hand.

"Dariel Heartsease, you must be Luke right?" The guy asked politely pulling his hand away from Luke's. "Great, that means we are all here."

"I'm Emmett...Emmett Kates," The voice of a boy with hazel eyes and messy brunette hair reaching a little bit over his ears. Luke gave him a small smile even though Emmett didn't even bother to look up at Luke when he spoke. He seemed to be a little shy.

"Guess that just leaves me," Another boy said. He had long messy navy blue hair. "I'm Zach Milphreus."

o0o

Night had fallen over the school of Alfea. Naomi Valentina's laptop screen's light shone a dim light. She tried her best not to disturb her sleeping roommate, Sasha Lazarus. She had other roommates but their beds were placed in other rooms in the dorm. The cool September wind was blowing through the tree outside the window causing the branches to tap against the glass. It tipped and tapped.

Naomi had gotten used to the sound that she didn't bother to look up from the screen as the window creaked open and two figures entered the room.

"Having sweet dreams aren't we?" A voice of young man about twenty four years old had asked. Naomi jumped frightened, and Sasha twisted around, wakening from her slumber.

"Oh my God!" Naomi squeaked. A girl with curly, golden blonde hair shook her head.

"Not quite, guess again!"

"Who are you?" Sasha asked, the man and the girl looked at each other, and giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasha looked over to Naomi, both girls faces were filled with terror. They didn't know what was going on, or why two people were in their bedroom.

"What do you want with us?"

No spoken answer was given. Vines grew and sprouted out the window as the girl controlled their movement. She tied Sasha up tight as the man approached Naomi.

"Cherry," The girl said to the man. "Get her out of here. _He_ will know what to do with her in Aversion." The man that who was called Cherry nodded his head. He pulled a bottle from his pocket and slammed it on the floor, grabbing Naomi with his hands. The two disappeared as the powder dust cloud from the thrown potion, cleared away.

"Where did they go?" Sasha asked. The girl still didn't answer. The vines around Sasha had grown thrones. The sharp edges cut into her right hand, carving the shape of a star. The girl released her from the vines and then disappeared out the window.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I didn't mean to make the wait that long, but here it is! What do you think is going to happen next. Most of the characters have been introduced. Only one hasn't appeared yet which is John Walker, which he will appear in later, with in the next two chapters, so don't worry the owner of him! He will be in here soon! I just didn't have enough room to add him into this chapter. I only wanted two villains to visit the two minor characters. **

**So I'd like to think my reviewers, Darkblade County, Secret Dancer, Stars Magic, Paperman0, KazarinaIceAngel12, KandiTwist218, MzNIWA AMINE LOVER, and cybercorpsesnake! I loved reading all of your reviews! You guys are great! Thanks so much! Also big thanks to my beta reader Roxy Fan 4 Ever! Thanks all nine of you for your help and support!**

**-MLC99**


	4. 3: Marked

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Three: "Marked"**

The expo marker squeaked as Kenshi wrote his name on it. It was his first class of the year. Thirty fairies, all of them were freshman sitting in seats he had not assigned. This was his second year teaching at Alfea, first year he taught self defense to inexperienced freshman.

"Good morning ladies!" He said as he snapped the cap onto the marker. "Welcome to first period! In self defense, we will not usually be inside the classroom. We will often be outside, or in the gym, so do dress appropriately. Heels and lots of jewelry is a dress code violation for this class. They are too dangerous for you too wear. But since none of you knew that, and since this is all a new experience for you, our first lesson will not begin until tomorrow, so dress in appropriate wear for playing a game of "Energy tag," which is similar to laser tag, but you throw energy balls at each other. No worries, it's not harmful at all. If you haven't learned how to make an energy ball, well then you will find out tomorrow. Are there any questions?"

Sasha Lazarus raised her hand, not thinking about the symbol carved into the wrist. Kenshi's eyes widen in shock when he saw it. "Mr. Kenshi, how is playing a game of tag self defense?"

Kenshi pretended that he didn't see the symbol and continued with class. "Ms. Lazarus, it's just Kenshi, not Mr. Kenshi. It's like Pink, no last name. And it is self defense in every way at least Energy Tag is. You get hit by an opponent, you're out. You deflect the attack that's flying towards you. It helps you with your aim as well. It's a fun way of learning, but ladies, we will not always have classes that involve games."

Kenshi cleared his throat. "As new classmates, none of you really know who each other are, some of you are roommates, but most of you are not. The rest of his period, I am giving you all the chance to get to know each other, because it's going to be a long year, with a lot of work, and a lot of training. Now I must excuse myself for a few minutes. Please don't get too loud." With that, Kenshi left the room.

o0o

"Mona, you don't have to worry about everything all the time. You need to just relax. There's absolutely _nothing_ to stress about!" A man with fair skin, and spiked black hair sat at the chairs in from of the Headmistress's desk.

"What isn't there to worry about John?" Ramona asked. "I have to find nine kids, who have no idea what's to come for them, and force them to fight against evil, before evil's destroys us all."

"And? Ramona Holly, the Headmistress of Alfea, a Protector, a role model, and the _prettiest _girl in the world can make anything possible. Mona, there's nothing you should fear. You'll manage it somehow!"

"Thanks for the encouraging words," Mona smiled. There was a knock on the door, a moment before it swung open. "Kenshi? Shouldn't you be teaching self defense to freshmen instead of standing in my office?"

"Yeah. Well Ramona, we have a sort of issue..." Kenshi said.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," John said. He leaned over and kissed Ramona on the forehead. "I'll call you at lunch, goodbye!"

Kenshi shut the door behind him and took a seat in the chair John had been sitting at.

"Nice to see you're still with him."

"Nice to know you still disapprove, but I make my own decisions."

"Just saying, something about him just gives me the shivers!"

"What's the issue Kenshi?" Ramona changed the subject to important matters. Kenshi sighed.

"One of my freshmen students is marked. His symbol's carved on her wrist like a tattoo."

Ramona shuffled papers on her desk. "Sasha Lazarus by any chance? She came to see me this morning. I noticed it too. I was going to tell you after your classes. Naomi Valentia, a freshman as well, was her roommate. Two people came into their room last night. Naomi was taken, and Sasha was marked. All Sasha knew was that one of them had the power of nature, and thrones from a vine had carved his symbol on her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we will investigate and it was perhaps someone Naomi knew that took her to have fun or something. I don't keep track of what the kids do for fun nowadays. This universe is just not what it was back when we were kids."

"Mona, you're not old. You can't say that until you're at least in your forties! I guess we will discuss what we are going to do tonight. Are you going to call up Gideon, and Aran as well, or just us and Veranda?"

"Us and Veranda. It's a busy night at Red Fountain as well with the first day of classes. I don't want them to make the trip. I'll inform them about what's going on during lunch. But you have a class of freshmen fairies in you room. You should be with them, and not talking to me about what the Sinner's have done. I'll figure it out later."

Kenshi nodded his head before he stood up and left, shutting the door behind him. Ramona's head collapsed into her hands, letting out a moan. What was she going to do? One student kidnapped, another, marked with evil's symbol. She had to work both as a Protector and a principal. Both jobs were hard all on their own, together just made it way too complicated. Maybe John was right. Maybe she should do less worrying and more working. Maybe she should do less thinking and more doing. Students at her school needed to be hunted down, the Saviors had to be united and so did the other Protectors. She wasn't put on this planet to worry about the outcomes and stress on stuff. She was sent to lead. Lead good.

A loud thump hit the door of her office. She took her head out of her palms and looked up immediately. "Ms. Holly! Headmistress Holly?" A female voice said from the other end, Ramona figured it was a student.

"Come in."

The door burst open and Lydia Belle Adrian darted inside. She was breathing deeply, trying hard to capture her breath. "Ms. Lupus, my Potionology teacher she, she..." Lydia gasped for more breath. "Someone... she was..."

"Ms. Adrian, calm down. Take a deep breath for me, and calmly exhale. What happened to Ms. Lupus?"

"I... I don't really know. It all happened so fast," Lydia said. "Two people came into the classroom while she was telling us about what we would be learning this semester. They... they said something to her. They seemed to be upset? I don't know. They wanted to know something that she knew. She wouldn't tell them."

"Lydia, what happened to Veranda?" Ramona had her hands on Lydia's shoulder as she looked at her in the eyes. Her voice was serious, but calming.

"The two people, they, they threw something at her, an energy ball maybe? I don't know. But she's hurt. There's blood everywhere. My whole class is freaking out."

"Is she still conscious, or did she pass out?"

"She's awake, or at least was before I ran up here!"

Lydia, please would you go to classroom 233, find Kenshi, and tell him to bring ice! Go!"

Lydia rushed out, as Ramona ran behind her, both going in separate directions. One going to Kenshi's classroom, the other going to Veranda Lupus's classroom. As Ramona got to the potionology classroom, she noticed that all the girls had stood around the teacher. Some in sobs, others were looking panicked, and the rest were confused.

"Everyone step away from her. Give her some air!" Ramona barked to the students, her body seemed to freeze in the doorway as she saw Veranda. She held back her tears with every bit of strength she had. She didn't want her students to see her break down, even though she wanted to deeply. Her best friend was lying on the floor, dying. Who wouldn't want to cry if they were in her shoes?

Moments later, Kenshi and Lydia were standing behind her.

"I got the ice. What's going on?" Kenshi asked, and Ramona snapped out of it.

"Lydia dear, go find some cloth or bandage and help Kenshi put pressure on the wound. I'll look in her cabinets for a healing potion if she keeps some by any chance. Everything will be okay... I hope." Her voice trailed off, as she rushed to the back of the classroom, where cabinets filled with potions existed. Ramona opened door after door, her eyes searched for the right bottle. Finally when she reached the last door, she found the right potion, and rushed over to Veranda's body.

"How are you holding up?" Ramona asked Veranda. She was still awake, but was going to lose consciousness due to the pain in her shoulder.

"I've... I've been better."

Ramona handed Veranda the glass bottle with an orange liquid inside. "Drink it." Veranda put the tube on her lips and sipped every drop until it was empty. The red blood vanished from the floor, Kenshi's hands that were covering the wound, and the cloth that he was holding on top of it. It was like someone had cast a cleaning spell, but no one did. It was all from the potion.

Ramona then reached for the ice that Kenshi placed on Veranda's desk. "You'll be okay. Even though there is no wound, it will be sore for a little bit. You'll be okay." She then turned to the kids.

"Go back to your dorms. Lock the doors, lock the windows. We are going on lockdown until further notice. I will pass the notice on to the other teachers. Classes will be canceled for the rest of the day."

o0o

John Walker waited by two trees that sat in the middle of the forest. He looked around impatiently watching for anyone who should, or shouldn't be here. Finally, he spotted them. Victoria Thron, and Cherry Nobyl approaching him.

"You're late!"

"Sorry. A Protector wasn't being so cooperative making things a little messy," Victoria said.

"Point is, if they don't tell us, we are never going to discover what the prophecy says. We'll never find out who we should watch out for. The Saviors will rise any day now and we have no clue who they are," said Cherry.

"They have no clue who we are either, or where to find us. We'll be safe," John replied. "I have an idea of how to get one of them to crack. I'll take care of that tomorrow by myself before either of you two fools can screw it up."

"How?"

John shrugged. They didn't know anything about Ramona Holly beside the fact that she was a Protector and the Headmistress of Alfea. He never mentioned anything about the two of them. He was screwed if they knew. "No time to explain. He is waiting, and you two have been taking too long. Victoria, open the portal!"

Victora placed her palms on the two trees. Being the witch of nature, she was able to open the portal to the Aversion Land through those two trees. As the portal opened, the three walked inside.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't much about the fairies and specialist, mostly the teachers, but this chapter was very necessary, which you'd understand why in future events. Next chapter, the fairies and specialist will be in it and it will be about them. You have now met every villain in the story, Cherry, Victoria, John, and the leader, who does not have a name... yet at least! *Evil laugh*. His identity will be revealed at the end of the book. Clues, it is a he, you have met him, not counting his appearance in the very first chapter. More clues will be revealed as the story goes on. **

**Secret Dancer, cybercorpsesnake, KazarinaIceAngel12, Starsmagic, winxcarrie, Darkblade County, Gloxinia, WC 4eva, inkachan, guest drifter, KandiTwist218, and Paperman0, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate is so very much. Also shout out to my beta reader, Roxy Fan 4 Ever! Oh and to answer WC 4eva's question, no. I am no longer execpting OCs. The dead line was nearly a month ago. Sorry, if there was room, I might actually allow you to send in one, but all room has been filled.**

**Oh and do any of you have ideas for a cover? I have none. Suggestions would be awesome!**

**-MLC99**


	5. 4: Decoded

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Four: "Decoded"**

Veranda rolled her shoulder. It was stiff, and very sore, but it wasn't as bad as it would've been if Ramona had never found that potion, or if Lydia didn't find the headmistress as soon as she did. She was thankful it felt the way it did, and she wasn't dead, or lying in a hospital bed.

"How are you doing Veranda?" Gideon Higgens asked as he entered Ramona's office. Although Ramona had put a protective barrier over the school, she had allowed Gideon and Aran through. It was an important meeting that couldn't wait.

"I've been better that's for sure, thank you for asking."

"Alright, we have so much to discuss," Kenshi said. "As we told you on the phone, I think we have cracked the prophecy, well, Veranda cracked it. And before she told any of us, she was attacked."

"Don't remind me," Veranda commented, she reached for a paper on Ramona's desk, with her handwriting on it. "The Ancient Greeks weren't so smart coming up with the idea of gods, because clearly that religion isn't true, or any other religion in fact, same thing goes with the Mayans, the world never did end on that date. But the two groups from Earth, they both came up with the same prophecy, and I am pretty sure I have it figured out." Her eyes looked down onto the piece of notebook paper. She was the only Protector that could read it. None of them understood why, but they were just glad that she could, although it took her time to decode each word, each letter. She had it now.

"Evil will destroy, or at least attempt to do so. The Saviors will take them down. Four teens, three girls, one boy. The Protectors must help them, train them, and make sure they do what is needed to destroy evil before it destroys the universe," said Veranda as she placed the paper on the desk. "Also, I'm not sure if I was reading this right, but it kept mentioning the name Lada. It said that at least four times. I'm not sure what that term means, but I'm sure we will figure it out in time."

"Good work Veranda!" Aran replied. "I'm sure that's the information they wanted. Good thing you did tell them."

Everyone began to compliment Veranda's work, except Ramona. She grabbed the paper full of Veranda's markings. Reading it over and over again. Veranda had done it! She decoded it, but one part didn't make since to Ramona.

"What is it Ramona?" Gideon asked, noticing her expression. He knew she was up to something.

"Veranda, I don't think Lada is a word. I think it's more of initials. The initials are student's names; the chosen ones; the Saviors. Each letter is spaced out on your notes, not put together like a word."

Veranda smiled at Ramona's discovery. "I knew that once I'd revealed what I discovered; one of you would figure it out. So now we have a clue to the names of the kids, now who are they?"

"The L has to stand for Lydia," Kenshi said. "She was brave during the incident this morning. She was the one to come to Ramona's office and then came to my classroom. Saviors are strong and brave, even when it comes to their greatest fears, warm hearted, and loving especially once the time comes for them to go against the enemy, according to earlier parts of the prophecy that was decoded."

"I think one of the A's stands for Avaaria," added Aran. "She couldn't hurt a fly! I feel like I was destined to meet her. Ramona, you did say these kids are freshmen right? Avaaria is a freshman, but is two years older than most freshmen because of her religious beliefs. Poor thing doesn't know the truth and is obeying a false belief; sadly, we are the only ones who really know what the truth is."

"Yes, we know that all of them are freshmen. And I think both of you are right. Now, we just need the D and the last A and we are finished. We find them; the other Protectors should be close by."

o0o

Her pink eyes gazed out the window, staring at the twinkling stars in the night sky. Papillion sighed. After classes were over, her roommates and she were going to go out. They were going to explore Magix, and get to know each other better, but plans had changed that morning. She wasn't in the class that the incident happened, in fact, Lydia was the only one in the room that knew what had happened since she was the only one that was in Ms. Lupus's class. Papillion didn't know anymore then that they were on lockdown due to something occurring in the Potionology classroom, and the students who were in the class were not to speak of why they were locked up in their dorms. Headmistress Holly even put a magical barrier around the campus. No one was getting in or out without her permission until the problem was solved.

"What'cha looking at?" Avaaria asked. She noticed that Papillion had been staring out the window for quite sometime.

Papillion shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just thinking. It's bummer that our plans got canceled, huh?"

"Things like this happen," said Alice. "We can't change what has occurred in the past. Well without the use of magic. Which with this barrier, we can't use our powers which totally sucks!"

"We aren't that skilled with magic anyway!" Lydia commented. "We're only freshmen whose first day of classes got interrupted within the first thirty minutes. Instead of sitting around being bored, I suggest we do something else."

"There's nothing _to_ do besides sitting around and staring at one another," Aurora pointed out. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door to Dorm 23.

Alice jumped up from where she was sitting, making her way towards the door. "I got it!" Alice said to the girls in the door, although it was already obvious. She opened the door, and Kenshi, the self defense teacher, was standing outside the door.

"Good evening ladies!" He said with a warm smile. Headmistress Holly would like to see all of you in her office. It's an important discussion. In fact, pack a bag for overnight. You won't be coming back here until tomorrow."

"You mean we have a mission?" Papillion asked excitedly. Moments ago, she was a little heartbroken about being stuck inside Alfea's walls, but now she had the chance to leave.

"Sort of yes, sort of no. Please hurry, and I will see you all in her office in five minutes."

Alice shut the door as Kenshi began to walk down the hall, in the direction of Ms. Holly's office. The girls hopped off their seats and began to pack a few items as told. Hopefully this would be more exciting than staring out the window.

o0o

The five freshmen fairies from Dorm 23 walked down the Alfea halls. They each walked at a normal pace with a backpack over their shoulders. Other students were roaming the halls, looking to see each of their classrooms, so they wouldn't get lost looking for them tomorrow. Even though the school was on lockdown, they were going to continue their classes tomorrow.

Alice knocked on the door of Headmistress Holly's office. The door was opened by a young gentleman before they all walked in, and he gave a small smile to Avaaria, the young fairy returned the kind gesture. Truth is Ava knew Aran Kili. He was, and is a great friend to her. She knows him through her religion, polytheism. Ava believes in Celestials and the nine gods of Windrunner.

"Good evening girls!" Ms. Holly greeted with a welcoming smile. "Thank you so much for coming under such a short notice! I'm sure you noticed our two guests, Headmaster Higgens, and Mr. Kili are from Red Fountain, which is where you five will be going tonight." The girls giggled. Headmistress Holly had to be crazy to have five freshmen girls go spend the night at an all boy's school, that goes for Mr. Higgens as well.

"Why are we going?"

"We will explain why once you five ladies get there." Mr. Higgens kept his distance from the girls. Two of the five were Protectors. Though no one knew why there was a difference between the young Protectors and the older ones, the younger ones were able to smell the stench of evil and evil wasn't a pretty smell. "It's important that we hurry and get there."

"Why us? Papillion asked again.

"Ladies, your questions will be answered at Red Fountain by Mr. Kili, and Headmaster Higgens," Kenshi answered. "Please follow Mr. Kili, and he will take you to a ship that will transport you to the school."

"Mr. Kili, Ramona, Kenshi and I can only open the barrier for fifteen seconds without it crashing or getting weak. So when you get to it, drive through it very, very, very fast please."

Although the girls were very curious about leaving the safety of their school, they followed the Red Fountain teacher, while the Headmaster stayed behind in Ms. Holly's office.

* * *

_And that was chapter four! Thanks everyone for all you have done to help me get here! 55 reviews and I haven't even reached chapter five! Thanks so much! As I said last chapter (I think I did at least) the students will have a better appearance in this chapter. I promise next chapter will be a much bigger appearance. What do you think will happen next_? _Wait and find out!__  
_

_MysticWaters45, KazarinaIceAngel12, Secret Dancer, inka chan, guest drifter, Darkblade County, StarsMagic, KandiTwist218, cybercorpsesnake, The moonlight tulip, blastoise, MzNIWA ANIME LOVER, Gloxinia, stoned no hoper, forever loving, and the guest reviewer... I'm not sure if the guest was one person or two different people since it had reviewed twice on the same day... so yeah, if you are two, thank you both, and everyone else! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, actually, it wasn't that long, it was just about two weeks. I was going to update last week, since I only had like the last three paragraghs to write, but I was busy with a friend and had no time to complete it. I probably won't update til like two weeks after Easter. I have of course Easter delaying updates and also, my birthday is tomorrow so my mom is like having a family dinner( even though I don't like being the center of attention) for me the week after Easter. Spring break next week for me as well, so besides those two events blocking update time, I should be able to update at least once during Spring Break. _

_-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99_


	6. 5: The Four Kings

_Happy Easter everyone, well in most time zones it's Easter, but mine and the few behind me aren't. So happy_ advanced _Easter! This chapter isn't my best, it was rushed but I needed to get this done now, or wait til like two weeks to update. So I choose now..._

* * *

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Five: "The Four Kings"**

The ship ride was smooth and gentle. It went by so fast, the girls didn't even notice they arrived at the other school until Mr. Kili opened the door and told them that they had arrived. The girls walked off of the ship to see the astonishing school.

"Welcome to Red Fountain, the school for heroes!" Mr. Kili announced to the girls. "You will be staying the rest of the night here, and will be leaving late tomorrow. Please follow me."

The five girls trailed behind the teacher, following him into the school, down the halls and into Headmaster Higgens's office. Mr. Kili opened the door, and for boys were in there, sitting on the couch in the office, as if they were in trouble or something. Mr. Kili gently smiled at the four boys, as he moved his hand indicating the girls to enter.

"Thank you for coming down here this late at night gentlemen. Ladies, please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Mr. Kili paused as he waited for the girls to take their seats. "Sadly, I was left to break the news to you students. Headmaster Higgens, Headmistress Holly, the self-defense teacher, and Potionology teacher of Alfea, Kenshi and Ms. Lupus, and I have been discussing things. All five of us have come to an agreement."

"All of you have heard of the Winx, the group of fairies who had graduated from Alfea ten years ago, who saved the world everyday, with the help of the specialist of Red Fountain. We decided we needed to form another team like that, different from the Winx Club, but similar to them. There is no easier way to tell every one of you students this, but here it goes... Every soul, every life, everything in the Universe, is going to come to an end. This will occur soon, very soon. We teachers have chosen you to help take this thing down."

"Yeah right!" Emmett scoffed. "They said the exact same thing about December 21st, 2012, and I'm still here, alive."

"Earthlings came up with that conclusion Mr. Kates. They have no magic. They are useless when it comes to that sort of stuff, while we have the correct technology for it. Let me tell you children a story.

"Once there were kings. Four of them to be exact, King Patrick, King Jared, King Thomas, and King Philip. Each of them ruled their own land. There was no such thing as during this time. No robberies were committed, murder wasn't even a thought, nor bullying, everything that you see that is bad today, never existed. Love was strong, more powerful than it is today, way more powerful, because there was no hate." Mr Kili paused, and took a sip of water from a cup on Gideon's desk.

"These four kings, they were powerful, they had magic powers like you, but there magic was stronger than the magic you see today. These kings were like the gods that the Greeks on Earth had worshiped. But in every group of people, there is always one who wants more power, who wants to be stronger. That person was King Philip. Because of King Philip's selfish wants, he declared war on King Jared's land. Once King Philip defeated King Jared he declared war on King Thomas, than on King Patrick. But when his soldiers went to attack King Patrick's land, Patrick had already had a plan since he figured out King Philip's pattern. King Jared and King Thomas came to King Patrick's kingdom, with their soldiers; ready to stop King Philip. King Philip was out numbered, and lost the battle. His last words to the three kings were 'This will is not finished. I will take you down, and rule all the lands. I will be stronger than steel, I will be more powerful than love. I will win.' And because of King Philip's selfish ways, evil was born."

"So what does this have to do with the end of the world?" Dariel asked the blacksmith teacher.

"We are waiting for King Philip's battle to begin. And it will happen, very soon."

"And how do you expect us to defeat him?" Alice questioned.

"The legend continues... King Patrick, Jared and Thomas went on a separate path from Philip. The lords and dukes of the four kingdoms went on another path. Patrick, Jared and Thomas used all their magic, to create magic more powerful than anyone could ever imagine! It is said that the magic would be given to Lada when the time is right. Lada's destiny is to take down King Philip. The three kings formed a group, called the Rights, because they were pro-good. While Philip formed his own group which was named the Wrong. Lords and dukes of the four lands didn't exactly know where to go. For peace, the four groups of people from the different lands formed together. They named themselves the Judges. The Judges were for peace. They allowed the Rights to give Lada this power to take down the Wrong and to bring peace back into the world."

"And so what does Lada have to do with us?" Zach asked.

"That is an excellent question, and we will explain that to you later. Its ten o'clock now, an hour past Red Fountain's curfew, gentlemen, return to your dorm, immediately. And ladies, will you follow me to an extra dorm, where you will be staying for the night."

Mr. Kili led the girls down the hall after exiting the Headmaster's office, to the extra dorm. "Breakfast is served from six thirty to seven thirty, so if you want to eat, I suggest you do it then. I'm sure you can find your way to the cafeteria. You just go down to the end of this hall and take a right. You are to be at Headmaster Gideon's office at nine, it's the same room we were just in. Sweet dreams."

o0o

Naomi Valentina opened her eyes. She was in a strange place. Her head was spinning like a top, and her palm stung in intolerable pain. She looked down at her right hand. A five pointed star was carved into it. Dried blood surrounded the carving. She didn't know how she got it. She didn't know why she was wherever it was that she was at. All she knew was the last thing she remembered was getting ready to leave Light Heart, her home planet, for Alfea.

"Nice to see you're awake," A female voice said. "We have been waiting for you." Two figures came out from the shadow, a girl about Naomi's age and a man that was probably in her middle twenties.

"Who... are... you?" Naomi's throat was dry; her voice cracked trying to get her question out.

"I'm Cherry," said the man. "And this is Victoria."

"Aka, we're your worst nightmare. Cherry, go get the girl some water please! Now would be nice."

Cherry walked back into the dark shadows.

"You're angry," Naomi stated. "You are supposed to be meeting someone, aren't you? But it is late, and you are very upset with it."

Victoria gave Naomi a look. "How do you know that? Are you telepathic or something?"

"Fairy of Emotions, I can tell what one is feeling and sometimes I can sense why they feel that way."

"No wonder he sent us to get her," Victoria mumbled under her breath. She never really understood her boss's plan. She only knew parts of it, and did what she was told to do. His plan was always kept a secret.

Cherry had returned with a glass of water, and someone who Naomi didn't know. Cherry handed Naomi the glass.

"It's about freaking time you appeared!" Victoria spat.

"I had orders to follow Victoria. His commands come before discussing things with a teenage witch and Cherry." John glanced at Naomi. "This is the girl you two have kidnapped, correct?"

Naomi sat quiet. She still wasn't sure what was going on. "Yes. What does he want us to do with her now?" Cherry asked John.

"Keep her locked up. Make sure she is well fed and taken care of. She is going to be needed."

"What about the other girl we have marked. What are we suppose to do with her?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing, all you had to do was mark her. She won't be needed right away like Naomi. The longer Sasha is up there, the mark will turn her. She will find her way here when the time is right." John glanced at his watch. "I have to go now. Take care of Naomi."

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome, and some people don't get appreciated by their awesomeness, and I _love _to appreciate those people because well... it takes skill to be awesome! So big thanks to Secret Dancer, Darkblade County, KazarinaIceAngel12, KandiTwist218, WinxFloraFan11, blastoise, the guest, inka chan, stone no hoper, guest drifter, cybercorpsesnake, and forever loving. And forever loving, I meant to answer your question in my thank yous last update, but I was in such a hurry and completely forgot! I'm sorry. Your question was answered in this chapter, he is a guy. **

**Thanks again guys! Happy Easter! :)**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	7. 6: Lurking in the Shadows

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Six: "Lurking in the Shadows"**

After, eating breakfast, and wasting time in the dorm until nine, the girls made their way to the Headmaster's office. Entering the room, they noticed that Mr. Kili, Headmistress Holly, and another man whom the girls figured to be Headmaster Higgens were inside.

"Please take a seat girls, the boys will be joining us shortly," Mr. Kili told the Alfea fairies.

Alice's eyes began to water. Did the room smell that bad the night before? She didn't think it was. She just knew she never smelled anything that disgusting in her entire life. She noticed that none of the others in the room had a reaction to the stench besides her and Papillion. Papillion had pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose, trying to block out the awful smell. Only thing was that Alice and Papillion were the only ones in the room that could smell it.

Within five minutes, the boys the girls had met last night walked inside, all of them dressed in their hero attire, all the same except for the color gem that linked the blue cape onto their suits.

"Last night, I had told you all a story," Mr. Kili said. "I hope you didn't forget what I told you. You should never forget it, but I have not finished the story. I left off where the Rights were allowed to give Lada the power and that is where I am going to continue."

"Patrick, Jared, and Thomas were pretty smart on how they were planning to take down the Wrong. They gave Lada the power, but they also gave others another power. This power was not as strong as Lada's but it is just as important. Lada's is meant to destroy the Wrong, while the other one is meant to protect Lada. They are to help Lada get to where they need to be to destroy the Wrong."

"Do any of you smell anything foul?" Ms. Holly asked. Papillion and Alice raised their hands as did Zach, Luke, and Emmett. "You five better get used to it. That is the smell of evil. Anyone who was truly evil at some point in their lives is stuck with that smell forever. You guys have the gift to smell it out because you are what we call the Protectors. They are the keepers of the other power in Mr. Kili's story. You have to protect Lada."

"So, who's Lada?" Luke asked.

"Lada: Lydia, Avaaria, Dariel, and Aurora. Lada isn't who, it is initials put together," Gideon Higgens pointed out the obvious.

Ramona looked at him for a second before she spoke. "Each person in this room has something to do with this battle. You are a Savior, being part of Lada, or being a Protector. We three are Protectors as well, and so are Ms. Lupus and Kenshi at Alfea. We five are a different type of Protector than you five, but we are Protectors."

"The story I told you is absolutely true. Every religion the world has ever followed is false, and this is the real truth. God doesn't exist, but the three kings are like God put together or maybe even like gods in Greek mythology. The Saviors are like Jesus in Christianity, or the Messiah that the Jews are still waiting for."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Dariel asked.

"Well Dariel," Mr. Higgens begun. "You're a Savior; you can't smell, evil, while the student Protectors in this room can. Take a look around you, half of the students do not looking like they feel very well from the smell."

"Why can we smell evil then? Doesn't that mean that someone evil is in the room?"

Gideon nodded at Alice's question. "I apologize about that. Like Ms. Holly said earlier, I have no control over its smell."

"You're evil?" Aurora questioned in a shriek.

Gideon sighed. "I used to be my dear. Actually I had gotten recruited by King Phil when I was around your age. I don't know much about him, but the fact that he has many different identities. I left after I heard the real story. Who you are dealing with is the best known liar I've met!"

"We all didn't know how to tell you so we decided this would be the best and easiest way." Mr. Kili took a sip of his water. "It's a lot to take in so suddenly, but as Saviors and Protectors, you have to be ready for anything, be braver than the bravest, be smarter than the smartest, and be stronger than the strongest."

"What if we don't believe?" Avaaria asked. She followed a religion, and because of that, Aaron Kili had figured she'd be the hardest to get to believe in this.

Mr. Kili turned toward Ramona and Gideon. He didn't know exactly what to say next, but he figured they'd know what. Ramona sighed. "Everyone has the right to believe whatever they want to believe. No one can force you. If you don't want to think that what we are saying is true, then that's all right."

"I think Headmistress Holly wouldn't mind giving you fairies lots of extra credit in needed classes at Alfea, and I wouldn't mind either," Gideon said. "But if you don't believe Ms. Ava, then don't believe, but please do this assignment for a favor."

The room sat quiet for a moment before Mr. Kili asked the children: "Does anyone in here not want to do this assignment?"

The students looked at each other, but no one dared to raise their hands. A small smile formed on Ramona Holly's face when she saw the results. She clasped her hands together and said: "Great to hear! Girls, Mr. Kili will take you back to Alfea later on today. He will be discussing things with all of you and Mr. Higgens will leave for the sake of you Protectors. I will see you when you arrive back at Alfea. Have a lovely rest of the day!"

o0o

Classes at Alfea had ended. And after working as a teacher, it was time for Veranda and Kenshi to do their duties of being a Protector. They had work to be done, Veranda sat in her chair browsing the computer while Kenshi waited patiently.

"Got it!" She exclaimed joyfully. "Cher Nobyl, and Victoria Thron. Those are the attackers that had kidnapped Naomi, marked Sasha and nearly killed me."

Kenshi looked at the computer monitor, viewing the images of the suspects. "Cool, but a picture we're going to need more information then a photo of them."

"I wasn't finished. Victoria is a student at Cloud Tower while Cher is an owner at a secret shop selling spy gadgets"

"If it's supposed to be secret, then how are you finding this out on the internet?"

"Kenshi, Google isn't always the best tool to use whenever you need to do research. Mona and I had made sure we had computers that were as good as the technology the FBI posses. This is an extremely smart computer. Anyway, Cher has developed a pattern. He goes to a small coffee shop every Thursday after work. And that's where we are headed now."

o0o

Charming Coffee was never very busy, especially on Thursday evenings. John Walker kept his posture straight, as he waited for his evil business partner Cherry. This was their chance to actually take a break from their evil duties and to sit back and be friends for twenty minutes. They always looked forward to Thursday. Cherry made his way through the coffee shop's doors, and took his usual seat at the same table he and John had always sat at.

"I thought Mona said that John works late on Thursdays?" Kenshi asked as he and Veranda sat on the other side of the shop, spying on the two men.

"Maybe he got off early today and just happens to know Cher and Cher decided to sit next to him to chat since they both happened to be in the same place?"

"Veranda, you are just like Ramona! You don't think there is anything weird about the guy!"

Veranda sighed. "Mona and I have been great friends before you had even met us. All the time I've known her, I've never seen her as happy as I have seen her now. I don't want her to get hurt."

Kenshi changed the subject. "Veranda, what are we suppose to be doing here anyway, watching him drink coffee with our boss's boyfriend isn't what I intended on doing."

"We are waiting, and then we are going to follow."

Twenty minutes later, John and Cherry left. They two might have been careful, but they weren't careful enough to notice the two teachers from Alfea trailing behind watching their every move. Veranda and Kenshi followed the two boys into a forest, and then watched them open a portal through two trees, before quickly walking inside right before it closed.

Veranda gulped. "What are we suppose to tell Ramona?"

Kenshi looked at her like she was stupid. "The truth."

* * *

**It's finally here! Sorry it took a while. Personal stuff is going on which is taking a lot of time out of my life, plus the fact that I was having a computer issue. Computer's fixed, but I am still sort of booked up until like June-ish. I'm going to try to update next week, but it depends. Anywho, what did you think of the chapter? I'm not very fond of it myself. I had plans for more exciting action going on, but since the delay I wanted to get this out to you asap. Sorry about the cliffy at the end. And another clue has also been released about _Him_! Gideon Higgens stated that "He is the best liar he ever met!" I have a question for you, who are your suspects?**

**Alright, I feel like this is the most important part of writing, which is thanking the reviewers. FF is for people who love to read and also who want to become an author some day, and also both. Reviewers/favoriters/ followers are people who support the author and help them get to the top of the pyramid and well succeed. So BIG thanks to Secret Dancer, Darkblade County, inka chan, guest drifter, forever loving, my two unknown guest,KazarinaIceAngel12, Gloxina, cybercorpsesnake, and stone no hoper. And and even BIGGER thanks to my beta reader keeping my grammar&spelling in shape. **

**Some of you had asked questions, and some of them, I can't respond to exactly. Reasons that there might be a spoiler involed with the question, another maybe because I'm not really sure if there is a yes or no. And other times, I mean to answer, but just completely forget. So if you have questions and I don't answer, it's one of the three reasons above. Otherwise I will answer the question. **

**Until next update, which I hope won't be as long as this one's,**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	8. 7: TheTruth Can Hurt and Lies Do theSame

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Seven: "The Truth Can Hurt, and Lies Do the Same"**

Ramona's pen moved across the paper with her loopy penmanship. After signing her name at the bottom of the page she placed her pen on the desk and gently folded the note that she was working on before placing it inside a white envelope. Kenshi and Veranda walked into her office just as she finished writing down the address.

"Are the students back from Red Fountain?" She asked, expecting that to be the reason the two had entered the office. Veranda gave Kenshi a look that said _"You tell her!" _Ramona didn't notice it due to her paperwork she had to fill out.

"Mona, we have some great news!" Kenshi exclaimed, and she looked up from her work. "We have identified the two that attacked Veranda, marked Sasha, and kidnapped Naomi. Cher Nobyl, a twenty-six year old man that works in a top secret spy shop, and Victoria Thorn, a student at Cloud Tower."

"Wonderful, what's the catch?"

"What do you mean? Can we not say good news without there having to be bad news?" He replied. He knew Ramona wasn't buying it.

"I've known you for too long and can tell when you two are lying to me. I know there is bad news connected to this." Ramona stood from her chair, and snatched her jacket quickly. As she jammed her right arm into the sleeve she said, "If either of you are not going to tell me, then fine, I have to go. I'm meeting John at that new café in Magix."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Veranda spoke her first words in the conversation as Ramona threw her purse over her shoulder. "That's that bad news Ramona. It's... John."

Ramona's face looked confused. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Veranda didn't want to be the one to tell her best friend the news, but she was. " While we were spying on Cher today, we watched him meet up with John. They then left and entered a portal. John's not a good guy Mona, he's one of them."

"That's a mistake. John got off work not even an hour ago. It was probably someone that looked like him. Everyone has an evil twin, just so happens that you two ran into him early today."

"Mona, no it was him. He had his work uniform on." Kenshi sighed. "I'm sorry."

"NO! You guys are wrong. John, I know John. He wouldn't, he... he couldn't, he's not! He's... He's..." She ran out of words. She denied what they said, and stormed out of her office.

o0o

After a long day, the girls finally made it back to their own school. The sun sat on the horizon; about half of it was covered up and could no longer be seen as it sunk under the earth. Aurora watched it fall from the window as she sat on the couch. Everyone around her was talking, while she sat there and just sort of listened into the conversation. That's who she was. She was shy, and liked to be quiet, but she talked when she wanted to.

A knock at the door caused Aurora to jump a little from where she was sitting. Lydia stood, and walked to see who it was. Opening the door she saw a young girl standing in the hallway, she looked to be around their age; freshmen. Curly locks of dark brown hair cascaded to her waist, and she had brown eyes like a cat. She smiled warmly at Lydia.

"I'm Sasha!" The girl greeted, "I was uh... thinking that I should introduce myself to you all, just to get to know you. Could I come in?"

Lydia looked back at the others in the dorm. They all nodded in approval. Lydia opened the door all the way. "Please come in! I'm Lydia. This is Papillion, Aurora, Alice, and Ava."

Sasha stepped in the room while Lydia shut the door behind her before taking her seat back on the sofa. Sasha smiled at them as they all said hello to her kindly. But her smile wasn't cheerful. It was evil. The star on her palm began to glow, and just looking at the doors, lock, she made it turn.

"Which of you are Protectors and which are Saviors?" The five girls glanced at each other looks of fear plastered on each of their faces. "The Sinners have sent me on this mission. Now answer the damn question, who's who?"

Sasha's powers were over music and love, but the mark that the Sinners had carved into her skin had given her something more, a power stronger then music and love combined. Nobody answering her question had made her mad, she flung her arm in the direction of Aurora sending her flying across the room and pinning her against the wall.

Aurora lifted her hands up to her throat, which was the area of her body that Sasha was concentrating her powers at. The pressure was hurting her and she found it difficult to breathe.

"You're a Savior! I can feel it in my hand. You see, all I need to do is kill just one of you Saviors, and the Sinners have won because all four Saviors together equal the power of Lada. This is way too easy!"

Papillion stood from the couch. She was scared, but unlike the other girls, she wasn't frozen on the couch. Within a second, wings erupted from her back, but instead of wearing a purple long sleeved T, she wore a glittering aqua blue halter top with matching shorts and ankle boots.

"Bee sting!" Papillion's hands formed around a small ball that glowed golden yellow in the middle and was outlined with a thin black ring. She threw the energy towards the fairy that was choking her roommate. With her free hand, Sasha caught the glowing ball causing it to disappear in her palm.

"You, none of you know how this little thing works, do you?" Sasha giggled. She was no longer a fairy now. The cut was like a disease. When it worked its way into her system, she was evil, but her soul was still inside, fighting its way to get out. It was just trapped under all the evil that had taken over her body. It wasn't even her that was talking. "You just know the background story so far. You haven't exactly grown into your powers as Protectors and Saviors. Those powers haven't matured yet! That's why we have the advantage! You pixies and wannabe superhero boys won't stand a chance against us, so don't think your freshmen fairy power is going to defeat me, and the others!"

Sasha pushed harder, placing even more pressure on Aurora's throat. Lydia transformed into her Winx, but before she could cast any spells to help Aurora, her eyelids shut, and she past out from lack of oxygen. Sasha released the pressure once Aurora was out. She fell to the floor and her violet hair buried her body. In anger, Lydia threw a fireball at Sasha. Unfortunately, Sasha dodged it by dunking, and the flaming ball flew over her head and hit the wall.

"You don't need to get all wound up," Sasha smirked, "I didn't come here to fight. I was only her to deliver the message. Don't underestimate us. We are stronger than you, smarter, and braver. The Aversion Land is where we are the strongest, and where you are the weakest, and you will never have to put up with a battle with us up here. It's your choice if you are all in on this thing or not. Live or die, it's your choice. You are all probably going to Soulland anyway so you have much happiness to look forward to in the afterlife if you do choose to compete, but then again, you do have loving families who would be heartbroken if you died. We hope you make the right decision."

Sasha began to walk out of the room, but she looked at Aurora's body. "She's not dead. She'll survive, just a sore throat for a few days. I told you I didn't come here to fight, and I like to keep my promises. It was part of the message. We wanted to show you how strong we are up here. Just imagine what it's like in Aversion. Happy choosing!"

With that Sasha left, and the girls rushed to Aurora. Alice dusted the violet hairs off of her roommate's face, as her green eyes opened. "Aurora, are you alright?" Alice asked. Aurora coughed before nodding her head and gave everyone a gentle smile.

"I'm fine," her voice croaked.

"I... I thought we had lost you." Ava wiped away a tear that was drizzling down her cheek.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here, alive, just a bruised throat."

"Don't ever scare us like that again Aurora!" Lydia said. She reached her arm out toward her friend offering to help her off the floor. "Come on, let's go get you to the nurse and then we'll go tell Headmistress Holly what happened."

o0o

She turned her key, shutting off the ignition. She had given this a lot of thought. Should she go in and she him, or should she just start the car up again and drive home. Should she give him a chance? Maybe he was good, and her friends were just playing a trick on her, or they had mistaken some other person for him. She hesitated, but she placed her hand on the handle, and opened the car door.

She took a deep breath before she opened the door to the café. Her brunette curls bounced as she had made her way toward the table where John was sitting at. She felt sick to her stomach. If it was true then... she didn't know exactly what to do. Should she say something about it? She had no idea.

John smiled, "Good evening Mona!" Ramona smiled back, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know _what_ to say. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. How was work?" Ramona paused for a moment before she added: "I thought you said you were working late tonight? Veranda and Kenshi were out and swore they saw you at a coffee shop."

Ramona noticed John gulp. Veranda and Kenshi had to have been right about the coffee shop, because she noticed something that she never saw before; terror had filled John's eyes.

"Yeah, I was on a lunch break."

"Thirty minutes away from your office?"

"Ramona, where are you going with this? It's not that big of a deal, I was just seeing a friend!"

Ramona took a deep breath. "You know that huge thing that's going on? The problem with King Philip, and trying to gather up all the students who can save us from him? Well, we have two suspects. These suspects kidnapped one of my students, marked another, and attack Veranda just this week. We have figured out who those two people were." She paused, and he nodded his head, following along with it. "Veranda and Kenshi, well they were undercover, and were following one of the suspects today, Cher Nobyl. They saw you with him today at Charming Coffee."

Ramona waited for a response, but she did not get one. "John, answer the question please. What do you know about Cher, and are you part of the Sinners?"

Silence filled the table; John's gaze couldn't even meet Ramona's eyes. With no reply, she stood from the table, pushed in her chair, and began to walk out of the café. She approached her car, and unlocked it.

"Ramona!" John ran out of the restaurant doors, and made his way towards her car. "Mona listen, and listen well! You're right about Cherry. He's a Sinner, and, I am one as well-"

"I can't believe it! I trusted you! I thought this whole time that I could trust you, and I did. You're a jerk, you know that?" Ramona turned and opened the door. She felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, but before she could hop into the car, John slammed the door shut, and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Let my go!"

"I'm not finished Mona! You wanted answers, and I'm giving them to you! The marked student of yours, Sasha, I think, I'd keep an eye on her. When He is ready, the wound will turn her evil, and she will become a minion with no control over her own body. He'll be controlling her actions. So Mona, please just be careful."

"Why do you care about me being careful? And who is He?"

John let go of Ramona. "King Phil has many disguises, both man, and woman. I can't tell you who, because if I do, it's not only my neck, but it's yours. All I will tell you is that He has been under your nose for a while now. And one last thing Mona, I care about you. I didn't date you because you're a Protector. I was going to use you to try to seek out some information, but I decided not to. I dated you because I love you Ramona Holly."

"Go to hell John!"

Ramona jumped into her car, and sped away, leaving John standing there watching the car disappearing into the distance. Ramona wasn't sure if she should believe him. Something was telling her she should, and at the same time, not to. It was the same feeling she had before she entered the café.

She arrived at her house, with two parked cars in her driveway and two people waiting for her arrival on her porch. Veranda and Kenshi dashed towards her as she got out of her car. Veranda gave her a gigantic squeeze.

"Thank God you are still alive!" She said, as she noticed her red cheeks stained with tears. "We thought you might have been killed!"

"Being murdered would've been better than dealing with this entire day. Go home you two. It's late, and we have work in the morning. Thanks for stopping by."

Kenshi and Veranda reluctantly got into their cars and drove off. Even though they wanted to stay, they knew Ramona wasn't going to let them no matter what. Veranda would just have to tell her about what happened at Alfea in the morning, because she knew Ramona couldn't handle it right now.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is now up! Hope you liked it. I had a fun time writing it especially the part where Sasha turned evil and attacked the girls. But anywho, I have a poll on my profile about thi story. Feel free to vote! I just want to see where your suspicions are at. **

**Thanks for my many reviews. I am almost at 100 and this is only the seventh chapter! I feel very accomplished now! Thanks guys! And also thanks to those you reviewed last chapter: Darkblade County, Secret Dancer, blastoise, inka chan, stoned no hoper, guest drifter, Crazy and LOUD, BuZZ K11ng7on, Vintorez, do u even lift, Gloxinia, and the two anonymous guest reviewers. Fourteen people reviewed! Thanks so much! Don't forget to vote if you want to!**

**-MLC99**


	9. 8: 1 AM

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Eight: "1 AM"**

"Headmistress Holly! Headmistress Holly!" The girls from the twenty-third dorm banged and hollered outside the Headmistress's dorm. The door next to the headmistress's office flew open and Veranda Lupus stepped outside, dressed in an untied bathrobe with her pajamas underneath.

"Headmistress Holly took the night off girls; I'm subbing in for her." Veranda tied the opened robe closed. "What's the matter?"

"That, that girl from my self defense class came into our room and attacked us! She's one of the people that Ms. Holly and the Red Fountain people were talking about!" Alice yelled aloud.

Veranda gulped. "Girls, come in." Veranda motioned the girls into the teacher's lounge, and locked the door behind her. "What exactly happened when she attacked you?"

"She told us she was just trying to get to know everyone better, so we let her in. But as soon as the door shut, we knew that wasn't what she wanted. She... she used her power and began to choke Aurora; I guess it was only to scare us. We tried to fight her, but she was too strong. Anyway, she said she was only here to tell us that it's our choice if we want to go up against someone even more powerful than she was and if we wanted to back out, we could, and that that would also be the wise choice to make," Lydia explained to Veranda.

"I'm okay though," Aurora's voice croaked. "Just a little bruised around my throat."

"Take a seat girls, I need to make a few phone calls."

o0o

It might have been nearly one in the morning, but that did not stop Aran Kili from rounding up all four Red Fountain boys into the ship and bring them to Alfea without disturbing the sleeping students at either high school. Mr. Kili silent directed the boys toward the Alfea teacher's lounge, where he met up with the fairies, Ms. Lupus, and Kenshi.

"I didn't call Ramona, she had a terrible day today and we didn't want to make it worse for her." Veranda said as Aran walked in with the boys.

Kenshi waited for the door to close and lock before he asked the blacksmith teacher, "Where's Headmaster Higgens?"

"He said he was busy. He had so much paperwork and school stuff to do and that he was too tired from that. He's not coming." Aran looked at the boys. "You four can go take a seat if you wish."

The three teachers walked to the other side of the room, and whispers were the only thing the teens could here. With suspicion, Luke asked while he rubbed his eyes, "Why have we been dragged over here at such time?" The girls exchanged looks of who was going to speak, and Avaaria told the story.

"So what now?" Emmett questioned. "We ditch being Protectors and Saviors?"

Dariel shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be wise Emmett. They would only want to try to scare us out of this because they know that we are stronger than them, they just don't want us to think that."

"That's pretty smart actually," Papillion thought out loud. "Good job Dariel!"

"Nah, that's just typical Dariel, he always uses his head like that, and you get used to it." Zack announced resting his head on the arm of couch he was sitting on.

"You do the same thing as well Zack. You have no room to talk." Emmett stated.

"Are you guys always this grumpy?" Lydia asked.

Luke shook his head. "It's one in the morning. What do you expect from us?"

"Just asking."

The three teachers kept whispering, while the teenagers began to doze off in their seats, but they soon came to a conclusion in their discussion and walked back over to the other side of the teacher's lounge. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am aware of the time, but please bare with us," announced the self defense teacher at Alfea.

"We believe we will have to plan an attack on them sooner than we had planned to. Boys, you will be staying here in the teacher's lounge tonight with Kenshi and Mr. Kili, and the girls and I will go sleep in Dorm 23, which is right down the hall. In the morning, we will be up earlier than usual and discuss what is to come." Veranda grabbed her keys as she paused. "Good night gentlemen."

She then led the girls out of the lounge down the hall to their dorm.

o0o

Victoria Thron silently waited for the black shadow to make its appearance. She had news to tell Him and she was very excited about it. Not only was the news exciting, but she had never actually met Him before. Only John knows his identity and now Cherry would be the only one that doesn't know.

She heard His footsteps and she stood from her chair, and got down on her two knees as He approached.

"Ms. Thron, I've heard you had some important news and needed to speak to me?" It's voice echoed through the dark shadows of Aversion Land. "You can stand up. There is no need to bow in my presence."

Victoria stood up. "Yes Master, I have some news. News that you would be very interested in.'

"Than speak it, I don't have all day. I have important things to do up 'there.'"

A small smile formed on Victoria's lips. "John Walker is in love."

It's face looked confused. "Ms. Thron, how does that have anything to do with me or this business?"

"It has everything. He has fallen for a fairy, and not just any fairy. The Headmistress of Alfea, a Protector; Ramona Holly is a powerful sign of good, and if he keep seeing her, he is going to turn."

It shook It's head. "Ms. Thron, how do we know he isn't just fooling this girl and seeking out information?"

"I am the witch of nature Master. I may not be able to sense feelings, but trees, flowers, and other plants can. He loves her, and he isn't just trying to get information out of her."

The shadow paused for a minute, thinking silently. "Ms. Thron, John Walker is no longer your boss. You can take his place, and Cherry can take yours. I have your first assignment for these new rankings..."

o0o

_1:32 AM, 1:33 AM, 1:34 AM_

The clock on the nightstand kept flipping as the time changed every minute while Ramona slept in the silent bedroom. The only sound was the sound of her breathing. But wherever there is silence, there is always going to be something to disturb it.

A hand covered Ramona's mouth, and her eyes popped opened quickly. Before she had the chance to even fight Cher Nobyl, vines erupted through the windows, and swallowed her body. All Ramona could see was darkness, until finally she blacked out under the thick plant.

"Good work Victoria!" Cherry congratulated his partner in crime. She bowed, and smiled a mischievous grin.

"Why thank you Cherry. I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me!"

"Well I think this is the happiest I have ever seen you. So what's going on anyway?"

"I have been talking to Him, and there's a new part to the master plan now. Now we are..."

* * *

**It's short, but it's a necessary chapter that leads up to chapter nine, which will be a very exciting chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it up. I haven't had the chance to sit down and write in a while, but summer is here for me now so hopefully I can have a lot more time to get chapters posted. If you have noticed, the cover changed. It's what I have originally planned for this story. The star is the symbol of King Phil, and it has everyone in this story's name on it. Some names got cut off from size so I am really sorry if you can not see your character's name. **

**Voting on the poll, so far the top suspect for all of you is John Walker. There is still time to vote if you have not all ready because next chapter the identity will be revealed. Happy voting! **

**Big thanks to everyone who had reviewed. Guest drifter, inka chan, Guest, do u even lift, Guest, blastoise, Crazy and LOUD, stoned no hoper, BuZZ K11ng7on, Secret Dancer, Darkblade County, Vintorez, winxcarrie, valentius, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, thank you so much! **

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	10. 9: Revealed

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Nine: "Revealed"**

"Headmistress Holly! Headmistress Holly!" Screams from two teenage fairies echoed through the dark room, both being held captive in separate cages, Ramona's cage was located in between them, as if they were zoo animals on display, but they weren't animals.

"Do you think she's dead?" Naomi asked an unpossessed Sasha.

Sasha gave her roommate a look. "I don't know, I don't possess the power of feelings, can't you tell?"

Naomi shook her head. "I've been down here way too long. They're so weak, I can't use them."

Sasha sat down on the dirty floor before she ran her fingers through the dirt and printed her name using her index finger, but it wasn't easy to see it very well because the only light they had was just a small lamp that didn't glow very brightly. She had been locked up since the night evil had possessed her body, which was only the night before. She couldn't imagine how Naomi had felt being locked in here since Back to School night.

"Why her?" Sasha asked Naomi. "Don't you think it's bizarre for whoever is behind this to kidnap her? What does Headmistress Holly have to do with any of this?"

Naomi cuddled her knees in close to her chest as she sat on the dusty floor as well. "I hear them talk at night or day, I don't know, you never know the time here. Whatever is going on, she's a big part of it, just like the two of us are. They will probably use her somehow, like they did to you, and I guess what they will do to me as well. They called her a Protector whatever that's supposed to mean."

Sasha perked up. She recognized that term before, but she could not recall where she heard it from. "Which of you are Protectors and which are Saviors?" Her mind flashed for a second, as she recalled that information. She didn't have much memory from going into Dorm 23, it was like that night was erased almost, but she recalled bits of information from time to time.

"Naomi, did they mention anything about the Saviors as well?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "They only mentioned them once. They fear the Saviors, whoever they are." Naomi looked up as she heard a noise. "Shush! They're coming!"

Cherry made his way into the dark room, with a bag in his right hand. "Is she awake?" He asked the teen girls, but neither of them answered. He replied again, but this time, he was more aggressive. "I said, is she awake?" As Cherry made his way closer to the only light, he discovered his answer. He let out a quick sigh looking at Ramona's unconscious body.

Cherry opened the plastic grocery bag, and through the bars of the cages, he handed both Naomi and Sasha a small plastic water bottle. After he handed them their waters, he pulled out one more. He then stretched his arm through the middle cell's bars and emptied the last small bottle on Ramona's face.

"Lovely of you to join the party." Cherry said to Ramona as she dried her wet face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Perfect timing too, you have a visitor."

Cherry walked out of the light and into the darkness. Once she knew he was gone, Sasha asked with fear in her voice. "Headmistress Holly what's going on?" She knew her principal knew the answer.

Ramona shook her head. "It's... complicated, though I do not understand what the two of you have anything to do with this. Are you hurt?" She looked at both girls as they shook their heads. "Good. That's all that matters for you two. You have nothing to do with this mess, and you shouldn't be here."

"Then why are we?" Naomi asked. Ramona hadn't figured it out yet. She was intelligent, but she had trouble comprehending why anyone would want to kill such young people like her students, but before she could answer the young girls question, that she really didn't have an answer to, she was interrupted by footsteps.

"Hello Ramona."

Her body froze and she could not move. She knew that voice. _What's he doing down here? The only reason he would be here is if he's... No! He isn't! I trusted him. It's just someone who sounds like him and... _His body walked into the dim light, and Ramona gulped to see none other than the Red Fountain Headmaster, Gideon Higgens.

He smiled. "You were the smartest of all of them Ramona, I thought you would've figured it out, but you didn't."

"I trusted you all this time, and it turns out it was you who was it all along. I should've known better."

"You actually shouldn't have, because without you and the rest of the Protectors, I wouldn't be as far as I am today. The Saviors will never defeat me because of you Protectors. Truth is, when evil goes good, the scent fades. Be sure to mark that down the next time you have to train Saviors and Protectors, oh wait, there isn't a next time is there since this generation is the only chance of ever destroying me!"

Ramona's face went pale, and she stood in silence with no other words to say. She was ashamed of herself for letting this happen.

"But you said you were afraid of the Saviors!" Naomi said aloud even though, she was not in the conversation. "You and the others said you didn't think you'll make it to the end."

Gideon's face then paled, and Ramona's restored its color as she let a smile slid onto her cheeks. "Aw! So you are afraid!"

"Not as much now my dear friend. You see, once I found out about you and your little friend John, I knew that I had much a better chance of winning this. You're his weakness Ramona, and according to your student's power," he looked at Naomi, "he's yours as well!"

Naomi looked at him confused. "H-how? My powers have been drained from being down here for so long."

"Who do you think drained them my dear?" Gideon paused, and there was a brief moment of silence. "Exactly, now I will let you ladies carry on with whatever it was that you were doing. I have some... things to take care of."

Gideon left the room, and the three girls stood in silence. Ramona looked down at her right hand, as she had formed a glowing ball in the palm, and tossed it at the metal bars. The energy ball extinguished itself when it hit its target. Ramona tried it again and again just to find the same results. She sighed. "Don't worry girls, I'll find another way out of here."

o0o

"Rise and shine!" Veranda said as she opened the door to the teacher's lounge, where Aran, Kenshi and the Red Fountain boys were staying at. "The girls are up, and currently getting dressed and you should be too!"

"But it's only five thirty!" Zack mumbled as Veranda turned on the light in the dark room.

"It's still dark outside!"

"We have work to be done!" Kenshi said. "Veranda, could you call Ms. Holly and Mr. Higgens and let them know what's going on, and we'll meet you and the girls in the cafeteria in about ten minutes or so."

Veranda shut the door, and crept down the silent halls of Alfea since everyone else was still asleep. Once she made it into Dorm 23 she took the girls down to the cafeteria before she called Ramona, but it went straight to voicemail. Then she dialed Gideon.

"Hello Veranda." Gideon's voice spoke through the other line, choppy and unclear like there was a bad connection.

"Hey Gideon, we are-"

"Veranda, I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. I'll call you back later."

Even though Veranda couldn't exactly hear him either, she understood what he was saying. She called Ramona again, and found the same result, voicemail. She set her phone down onto the table as she took a seat next to it, waiting for everyone else.

"Ms. Lupus." Papillion walked toward the table, and the rest of the girls crowded behind her. "What are we doing exactly after the others get here?"

"Well we'll eat, and then... I don't know exactly."

"What do you mean you don't know, aren't you suppose to be like our leader?" Lydia asked her favorite teacher.

Veranda sighed. "We don't know what to do. Obviously the Sinners know who you are now, and since you haven't grown into your powers, you are defenseless. Kenshi, Mr. Kili, and I have decided it was best to keep both you girls, and the Red Fountain boys together so it would be easier for us fully grown Protectors, to keep you unharmed. Unfortunately, we cannot get a hold of Headmistress Holly or Headmaster Higgens."

"He's trying to kill us," Avaaria gulped.

Veranda shook her head. "No. I am not going to let that happen." Her phone rang. She read the caller ID, which read: _UNKNOWN _across the screen, but she decided to answer it anyway because it could've been Gideon trying to call her back.

"Excuse me for a second girls," she said quickly before she answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Veranda Lupus?" A male voice asked through the speaker.

"Yes, and may I ask who is calling?"

"John Walker. Do you know where Ramona is? She's not at her house, and she's not answering her phone." Veranda didn't answer. She sat there silently, thinking if it was safe to even be talking to him. "I know you know about my secret, but she could be in serious trouble."

"I can't get a hold of her either. Her phone keeps going to voicemail. What kind of trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep an eye-"

"What kind of trouble John? Listen, she is my best friend, and I deserve to know!"

"She might have been kidnapped. Thanks for the help Veranda; I appreciate it a lot, bye!"

"Wait-" John hung up before Veranda could talk. She dropped her phone on the table, and rested her head in the palms of her hands, and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Aurora kindly asked the Potionology teacher, but she did not answer, she didn't want to worry the girl anymore then they probably were feeling. She knew it was hard on them to find all this information about being Saviors and Protectors like they did, but they had to find it out somehow, and no way was going to be easy.

Moments later, the others walked into the cafeteria, and Veranda shot Kenshi and Aran a look that said _"We have a problem." _Kenshi and Aran were used to getting these looks. In this job, it was hard not to have many problems, although they wished it did. But recently it seemed like problems were always happening more than the usual.

Kenshi and Aran walked toward Veranda after she told the kids to go eat. "What's going on?"

"Well Gideon can't talk. There was a bad connection over the phone. But Mona's phone keeps going to voicemail and a minute ago, John called and asked if I knew where she was. Apparently, she isn't at her house. John said she was in trouble, I guess he just wanted to verify that. I don't know."

"So what are we going to do?" Aran asked, being the youngest fully grown Protector, he didn't have as much knowledge and experience as the others had, but Kenshi and Veranda didn't know what to do either.

"We can't leave the kids alone," Kenshi said after a brief moment of silence. "But someone has to go find Mona."

"We need all the power here though. What if that's what He wants? What if He expects us, or one of us to go search for her so they won't be as protected," Aran stated.

"He's got a point," Veranda commented.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't trust John. He's a Sinner, and he-"

"Might be setting us up to think Mona is missing, but she's not," Aran completed the sentence Kenshi was saying.

Kenshi shook his head. "Why would Mona's phone be off then? I have been working for her for a couple years now and she never had her phone off."

"Okay then. You and Veranda stay here with the kids since you are more powerful than I am. I'll go search for Mona, alright?" Aran said, hoping to please Kenshi, and luckily had succeeded. "Alright, good luck then."

"You too!" Veranda said, as Aran began to leave the Alfea's cafeteria without even eating.

* * *

**What'cha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I was impressed to see that none of you voted for Gideon in the poll, although some reviewed back in a chapter in the very beginning that he was one of there suspects. Oh and I'm sorry about the chapter. I had like two more events planned for this as well, but the chapter was long enough so I decided just to add those to the start of the next chapter. Which I hope to have up sometime during the weekend if I have time. **

**In the meantime, please review! I love getting them and hearing your feedback, even if it's something bad, I like to hear it so I can improve my writing from fixing mistakes that you tell me about. Thanks for everyone who has recently reviewed since the last post: Crazy and LOUD, Secret Dancer, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, valentius, inka chan, stoned no hoper, BuZZ K11ng7on, blastoise, guest drifter, Vintorez, guest, cypercorpsesnake, and guest. Not sure if the guest was to different people or not, but probably is to different people. So thanks everyone!**

_**Sort of important...**Some of you have been asking about more fights and battles, don't worry. In stories, I plan fights at the times they are needed. And with how the plot goes, they aren't needed right away at the beginning, and that's why the first fight( which wasn't really a fight) just took place like two chapters ago. Just be patient with me because they will come, don't worry. I sometimes will give spoilers for events that will occur in next chapters down in author's notes so if you are one to not read them, then you should if you want to know some stuff like that. But if I do give them out, I usually say it before I do say it, and I try to write some spoilers on my profile every now and then. So if you are one to like them, then read these, if you don't, I usually most of the time say it's a spoiler before I write it down, and then make it in a different font then the rest like how this is different then what's above. Anyway, yeah, fights didn't take place at the beginning for a reason, and more fights and action will occur as the story goes on. **Warning you now **things could get a violent._

__**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	11. 10: Army of Two

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Ten: "Army of Two"**

John tried, and tried, and tried. But he was no longer able to open the portal to Aversion. He couldn't use the spell that worked as a key to it, or use any attack he had. He even tried teleporting, but with every attempt, he ended up being pushed to the ground.

"It's no use," John said. "I have to find another way in!"

John Walker was smart, no question about it, and when he was determined enough, he would succeed at whatever he did, and this time, he was definitely going to succeed.

"You've tried everything John," a familiar voice laughed from behind him. Light brunette curls framed her face, with dark sunglasses covered her dark brown eyes, and her hands rested on her hips. "I would've told you earlier, but I enjoyed watching you try. You sure know how to make me laugh."

"What are you doing here?" John asked the twenty-eight year old girl. "Last time I checked, you were lying in a hospital bed."

"The one that you and your friend put me in? I was released almost two years ago. Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?" She paused. "Look John, you're both my rival, and my best friend. I'm here to help you. You can't enter Aversion without permission from Gideon. And since I never had permission, I found my own way in. And obviously, you've lost your access."

"How do I get in?"

The woman tilted her head, and gave him a look through her glasses. "You honestly think I'm just going to tell you? I will only help you on one condition." She pulled her glasses off.

"Gideon Higgens is on my back. I needed help with something, and he helped, but now he wants me to join the Sinners, which is great news for my status, but I'm not into what you guys are working with."

"So what? You want me to keep him away from you? That is not going to be easy."

She shook her head. "That is not exactly what I had in plan. I know about you being a double agent. I know that is why Gideon fired you and-"

"How do you know all of this?" John asked.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Natalie Everwind knows everything John. You should know that by now. Anyway, I know why you were a double agent. Not just because of this Ramona person, but because you know what will happen if Gideon continues to live, and also if the Saviors kill him. Either prospect is bad in my opinion. If you help me with this whole Saviors and Sinners thing, I will help you free the Protector and the two Livers who are being held hostage as well."

John stood still for a moment. Natalie was smart, very clever, and he was too, but she could fool someone if she wanted to. He knew that from the past.

"Who else do you have on your team?"

"Just me, I don't have anyone to help me, no one else but the two of us understand what will happen, if Gideon lives, and what will happen if the Saviors kill him. I can't build up a big army, so it would either be an army of one, or an army of two."

John did not hesitate about his answer. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had to help Natalie. She couldn't save the world by herself. "Deal. Now where's the entrance?"

o0o

Being the youngest of the adult group of Protectors, Aran Kili was never thought to be powerful enough. He was always underestimated by who he was, especially by Gideon Higgens and Kenshi. They never thought that we was able to help any more than making good weapons for the Red Fountain boys since he was a blacksmith.

Aran knew he didn't have magical powers, but he was mighty strong, stronger than the average human due to the fact he wasn't a regular human at all. Scientist haven't developed a name for his species, but because of his difference, he was a head taller than the average height male, and was a billion times stronger. The other Protectors believe that he was chosen as a Protector because of this species.

Aran knew he wasn't weak. He knew that he could fight off anything if he wanted to, and that's why he volunteered to take up the search for Ramona. Just because you don't have magical powers doesn't mean you can't fight off evil. Anyone can fight off evil.

But spying on John Walker wasn't such a good idea since the woman he was with lead him to a swamp. Aran was brave, like every brave person, he has a fear. And he couldn't help but scream when the green creature leaped on a lily pad that floated in the water that he was standing by.

Natalie Everwind released an attack, freezing his body from his chest down. "Who are you and why did you follow us here?" Natalie shouted.

"Relax Nat," said John. "He's a Protector, and he won't harm us. What are you doing here Aran?"

"Veranda and Kenshi sent me to go find Ramona. I thought you would lead me to her, so I followed."

Natalie melted the ice. "You stupid Protectors shouldn't even bother trying to enter Aversion. It's too dangerous; you won't be able to see very well because you are too good."

"She's right, go back Aran, you need to keep an eye on the Saviors. He knows when the Protection around them is weak, and-"

"And why do you care if they aren't being protected? You're a Sinner. You want them to be unprotected."

John sighed. "_Was_ one. You can trust me. I'll find Ramona; you go and do what Protectors do best."

Aran shook his head. He didn't trust John. He didn't trust evil at all. Ramona might have fallen into his trap, but he wasn't going to. "If you are going to Aversion, then I am going with you. Ramona's my friend, and I came here to rescue her."

"Whatever," Natalie said. "Just don't complain if you run into any walls because there is very little light down there that will allow good to see."

Aran shook his head again. He always had a weapon or a tool on him. He was always prepared. "No need, I got a flashlight."

o0o

Veranda was worried. Her best friend was missing, another friend went out to look for the missing friend, at the same time evil was out there somewhere lurking in the shadows. On top of all that, the students knew she was worried, which frightened them as well. Scared teens that didn't know what the heck was going on was not very good. It was alright to have fears, but it was not alright to panic about your fears.

"When's Mr. Kili coming back and where did he run off to?" Dariel asked Veranda. Dariel had trust issues, but he knew he could trust Ms. Lupus just by seeing the look in her eyes.

"He went to go take care of some business; he didn't know how long it would take him. But hopefully he will be back soon. You'll be safe with Kenshi and I."

"What do you mean safe?" Aurora asked. "I was almost killed here by one of the other students last night!"

"What Ms. Lupus means is that you're as safe as we can possibly protect you," defending his friend, Kenshi placed his hand on Veranda's shoulder. "We are doing the best we can."

"Where's Ms. Holly anyway?" Emmett questioned.

"Taking care of business as well," Kenshi told them. "Listen, this whole thing is very complicated, and dangerous, our work is very important, and if it seems that we aren't telling you everything, there is a good for it. We currently have no idea what to do next except keep an eye on you twenty-four seven, because we never know when- Oh crap!"

Veranda and Kenshi both stood from their chairs in alert, both exchanging frightened looks, as they sensed the horrible thing that was happening.

"I thought you said you put a barrier up!" Kenshi yelled at Veranda.

"I did! I created it as soon as Aran left! He must've broken it! He's much more powerful than the two of us combined."

"What's going on?" Lydia's question sounded much more like a command as she had yelled it. It was something every teen was wondering, and they knew it wasn't good because fear was written all over Veranda and Kenshi's faces.

"A Sinner has entered. Someone bad is here, but we don't know where."

o0o

Naomi was asleep, and so was Ramona. Sasha sat on the dirt floor of her cell in the dim light. It felt like she hadn't been outside in days! But she only just arrived about twelve hours ago after she went into that dorm at Alfea. She was bored, tired, hungry, and cold. But someone had to be awake to listen to the voices that echoed through the halls every so often. Someone needed to spy. With the other two asleep, Sasha was left for the job.

"We should be getting closer to the room," A voice spoke. "It should be this next turn. If they aren't in there, then they have been moved."

Sasha jumped to her feet. "Naomi! Headmistress Holly! Wake up! Someone's coming!"

She stretched her arm through the cell bars, to gently shake the body in the middle cage, waking the Headmistress.

"Someone's coming!" Sasha said. Ramona nodded her head, and woke Naomi up who was in the cage on the other side of her.

When Naomi woke, three bodies entered through the darkness into the dim light. Ramona recognized two people, Aran Kili, and John Walker, but the third remained a mystery to her.

"Mona!" John exclaimed before he ran to the cell. "Thank God he didn't-"

"What are you doing here?" Ramona interrupted. "Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is that you Sinners do?"

"We came to rescue you Mona," Aran said, as he noticed John's happy expression vanish from his face. "You, Sasha and Naomi."

"The cage is magic proof. You have to have a key or possess Gideon's magic."

"Gideon?" Aran questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Gideon's Him Aran. He was playing us this whole time. I'll tell you later when I'm finally out of here."

"By the way, you don't need a key when you can easily break the lock," the woman said. She raised her hand, and froze the locks of the three cells. She closed her fist tight and all three of them shatterd. " Gideon really needs to work on the security in this place. Anyway, you're free. Now let's get out of here. If Gideon hasn't come to us, that means he's not here. Which means he's either posing as a Headmaster, or is making a visit to the Saviors as we speak."

"Everybody hold hands," John kindly commanded, and everyone followed his commanded, but Ramona hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should still trust him, after all he did betray her, but she grabbed Aran's hand. Before she could even open her eyes she was standing in the Alfea cafeteria and her eyes couldn't believe what they saw... Papillion, Alice, Emmett, Luke, Zach, Kenshi and Veranda, all lying on they floor unconscious. Some bleeding, other's with just a few scraps. Tables were overturned on the floor while chairs were scattered everywhere. One question rang through her mind: Where were the Saviors?

* * *

_**Hey you guys! Guess what? Very exciting news for me, Impossible is now currently in second place with the number of reviews in all of my stories. Just 69 more reviews and it will be number one out of all of my stories! Thanks so much for helping my acheive that goal. By far, this has been the most funniest story I have ever written, and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it as the story moves on! I couldn't have made this possible if these people hadn't reviewed since my last update: inka chan, guest drifter, guest, stoned no hoper,**_  
_** blastoise, BuZZ K11ng7on, valentius, Guest, do u even lift, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, Darkblade 2.0, Vintorez, cybercorpsesnake, and Craxy and LOUD! I love you all so much!**_

_**I might not update for a few days/weeks due to personal things that I have to do that takes up a lot of my writing time. But I promise Chapter 11 will be worth the wait. If you want any spoilers to it, I did put one on my profile for those of you who like to read spoilers.**_

_**In the mean time, ask yourselves this question: What happened at the Alfea Cafeteria?**_

_**-MLC99**_


	12. 11:Eventually

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Eleven: "Eventually"**

Death is something we all encounter and experience. Sometimes, it comes to us once and only once when we die, but to others, it comes to them more than once, and that is when someone they know is dead. But good things can come out of death. Minus the fact that it sends shivers down our spines, it makes us stronger. We learn to deal with the sadness and emptiness eventually. Everything will always work out eventually.

With Veranda's famous healing potion, Ramona, Aran, Natalie, and John were able to save all the Protectors except one that were lying injured on the cafeteria floor. One Protector they did not get to in time. One Protector did not survive the surprise attack.

Her eyes were opened and showed no signs of life, her once shiny pink eyes were now dull and cloudy, as she lied on the floor. Blood was spilling onto the tile, causing her skin to look pale and staining her lavender long sleeved shirt.

"Please say she isn't... dead," Alice pleaded, staring at the dead sixteen year old girl.

Aran looked at her, sadness filling his eyes as he looked at the young fairy. It was then clear to the young fairy that her roommate was dead. Papillion Matheiu was dead. Alice wiped her eyes with a sleeve of her light gray sweater that was worn over a soft pink cami.

"I'll go inform her adoptive mother," the Headmistress sighed as Aran placed his fingers over Papillion's eyes before taking a deep breath and closing the fairy's eyes for the last time. "She deserves to know the truth. What happened in here?"

"He broke through the protective barrier I had created." Veranda crossed her arms, and looking at the teenage body on the floor. "He attacked us. He was so powerful, so strong, Kenshi and I tried everything but even with the students using their powers and weapons, we couldn't stop him. I don't know what happened to the Saviors. But

Ramona, I know who He is."

Ramona nodded her head. "So do I, now if you'll excuse me I have to go deliver some sad news to someone."

Ramona left the cafeteria and the room was deadly silent. They were now one member short, maybe even five. No one knew what had happened to the Saviors, and if they died, the universe was screwed.

Alice separated herself from the others. She couldn't believe Papillion was dead. It felt like any moment, Papillion was going to sneak up behind her and take the seat next to her. But the seat remained empty, and Papillion was never going sit there.

She was never going to grow up and experience everything life has to offer, which upset Alice the most. She was never going to get her driver's license, graduate, get married, have kids... the list goes on. Papillion was going to miss out on so much just because some guy wants to rule the world? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all!

Alice Williams was a smart girl. But along with being clever, she was shy, sweet, and determined. When she wanted something, she would not stop until she achieved it, no matter how much work she had to do. Justice had to be served for Papillion, and Alice was going to make sure Gideon Higgens was dead.

o0o

Lydia leaned up. Her head ached and spun. She didn't know where she was, or how she had even got there. But she did know that it was very cold.

Her surroundings weren't a big help. There was nothing but rock in sight and nobody else was around. Lydia was all alone and had no idea why she was there and had no memory of arriving there.

Lydia tucked her knees under her chin, and hugged them tightly, as she shivered from the chilly breeze. It was only September and she could see her breath. This was not usual Magix weather, so she knew that she was not close to her school.

Voices echoed through the cave. As they gotten closer Lydia stood up when recognized the sounds. The voices belonged to people she knew: the other Saviors.

Aurora walked into the dim light of the cave carrying pinecones in her arms, and Dariel and Avaaria were behind her, both holding logs and sticks of all sorts of sizes. Her pink lips formed a smile as she notice Lydia awake.

"We were wondering when you'd finally wake up. You've been out for at least two hours after we woke up. We got tired of waiting so we decided to go look without you." Aurora placed the cones on the ground. "We got firewood, and sort of got some food. There aren't many berries or similar planets in the winter, but we found some pine cones, which have nuts inside of them that we can eat."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the mountains. Probably another realm," Dariel suggested as he knelt down and began to roll a stick in the palms of his hands, creating friction on the bark he was drilling the stick into.

Lydia walked over to Dariel before speaking, "Here let me help you with that." She placed her hand over the logs Dariel had arranged on the floor, and closed her eyes for concentration. Before anyone knew it, the logs were on fire. Avaria put her firewood down, away from the fire before she took a seat next to the burning flames.

"We're lucky we're stranded here with a girl who has fire powers," Ava commented feeling the fire's warmth on her cold skin.

"How did we even get here anyway?"

Dariel sighed. "Honestly, we think He kidnapped us, and we're probably under some kind of spell to not even remember it. Maybe even drugged."

Lydia tilted her head. It didn't add up to her. "Why the mountains? Why not take us to the Aversion Land? Sasha said so herself, He is much powerful in Aversion than he is here."

"Because He's smart." Aurora crossed her arms. "He knows the first place the Protectors would look for us is the Aversion Land, not somewhere in the middle of the wilderness."

"One thing, why are we still alive?" Dariel questioned. "Why didn't He already kill us when he had the chance?"

Ava stood up from the solid ground. "I got an idea. Instead of trying to solve the mystery of how we got here and how the mind of the Source of All Evil works, how about we solve the mystery of how to get back to civilization. Headmistress Holly, Headmaster Higgens, Ms. Lupus, Mr. Kili, and Kenshi will have the answers to why the heck we are still alive, so let's go find them!"

"And how are we supposed to find away out of here?" Aurora asked Ava.

Avaaria put her hands on her hips. "Well Aurora, you are the fairy of love and ice. We are surrounded by lots of ice and snow. Can you maybe sense where the ice trail ends?"

Aurora shook her head no. "I haven't done it before. That would be the ability of someone with a lot more power than a normal fairy."

"But we're not normal fairies," Lydia stated. "We're Saviors, and we hold the strongest good magic that ever existed, just try. Close your eyes, and concentrate on your powers."

Aurora nodded before she closed her eyes, a few seconds later they shot open. "I know the way out!"

"Great!" Dariel exclaimed. "But before you lead us out, could you maybe put out the fire?"

Aurora smiled, and blew over the fire with ice breath, and before they all knew it, they were heading down the mountain and would eventually make it to a town.

* * *

_**Hello my lovely readers! I finally finished the chapter! Shorter than I thought it would've turned out, but I, myself am pretty proud of it other than the length.**_

_**If you haven't noticed, there is a poll for you to vote for. It is very important for me to hear from everyone who is eligible to vote for it, if you are not eligible(meaning you don't have an account) I would recommend you telling my through review. Believe it or not, your opinions holds the future of the story. Two different paths, each one has a different outcome and I can't decide which outcome, so it's your decision.**_

_**Sorry the only students I really got to were the Saviors and Alice. Emmett, Luke, and Zach didn't make it in just how the events that happened in the chapter, I just decided it was best for them to wait until they get a big spotlight in another chapter. Now that the plot is starting to roll, the students should participate more in the story. Sorry if any of you felt that your OC(that isn't a minor) hasn't had that much of a chance. If any of you feel like I am just ignoring your character completely, just let me know and I will try to give them a quicker spotlight, but depending who your character is, I might not be able to pull enough strings to give them a quicker spotlight then I have planned. I just needed important information out before the students really made there way in to the plot if you understand what I mean.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! 51 more and this story will be my best one yet according to the amount of reviews! Keep it up you guys! You all are amazing and I would like to acknowledge the following for reviewing between the last update and now: inka chan, Secret Dancer, Darkblade County, blastoise, do u even lift, Guest, guest drifter, BuZZ K11ng7on, valentius, Vintorez, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, I Wanna Scream And Shout, Guest, Guest, Guest, dragonov, and lastly cybercorpsesnake!**_

_**Also big shout out to Love-is-power-down-with-hate for helping me out at the last minute! If it wasn't for her, Natalie Everwind wouldn't exist! Thanks so much!**_

_**Poor Papillion, right? Such a horrible way to die, but necessary for the story. What do you guys think about Alice after this chapter? Everyone deals with death in different ways Will Alice get hurt trying to find justice for her roommate? Will she succeed? Or will her friends be able to help her through this difficult time, just like Lydia and Ava helped Aurora use a power she never knew she had? Questions that will all be answered in time... until then, happy reading!**_

_**-MLC99**_

_**P.S. Happy Fourth of July to those in the US(even though it's only the July 2nd)! Have a fun, but safe Independence Day!**_


	13. 12:Chit-Chats in the Office

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Twelve: "Chit-Chats in the Office"**

Victoria pushed the doors opened as she stomped in, following behind her footsteps, Cherry entered behind her. He had no clue why Victoria was so furious, but she commanded him to come with her even though he had never met his leader before.

"You idiot!" She screamed in fury. "This was NOT supposed to happen! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Ms. Thron, I suppose your parents never taught you to knock on doors before barging in. Manners these days are not taught as well as they used to be."

"You're the King of Evil, you don't care about manners!" Victoria spat. "You knew exactly what the outcome would be for us, and you still did this? It's almost like you don't want us to end the world!"

Gideon shook his head. "Ms. Thron, you are simply too young to understand why I did what I did. Now please, leave. You have a job that you should be doing now, and you aren't doing it."

"I will not take anymore orders from you until you explain to me why you had her killed so early! That is an unacceptable dangerous move in this game Sir."

"I do not need my minions questioning my moves. I am your master and you do what I say." Gideon said with anger in his voice. "Now if you and Cherry do not bring me that girl, it will be your head Ms. Thron. Do not ever come in her and treat me like you did again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Victoria calmly said, looking down in disappointment, although on the inside, she was still very mad.

"Good to know, now bring me that girl!"

o0o

All was quiet in the Headmistress's office. Everyone gathered in after Ramona called Papillion's adoptive mother, Alice Matheiu. Everyone had agreed to not talk about the fact that they lost a friend, and focus on the missing Saviors, because lives in jeopardy are always put at the top of the list, and they knew Papillion would understand. Ms. Matheiu agreed to wait a few weeks until they had the funeral for safety issues, but she did not know much more than the fact that Alfea was being 'targeted.'

"The Saviors are strong; shouldn't they be able to fight against Gideon?" Natalie Everwind asked.

"They haven't developed their full strength yet, Gideon is much stronger than them." Kenshi rubbed his hands. "But he probably won't kill them."

"What makes you say that?" John asked. "When I was with _them _the plan was to kill the Saviors before they got the chance to fully develop."

Ramona shuffled. "I think we all figured that Gideon is the best liar known to man. If he were to kill them right away, Papillion would not be dead, and the Saviors would probably be killed on the scene. It would be much more work to take them to Aversion and kill them there."

Emmett folded his arms. "So Headmistress Holly, since Headmaster Higgens is the ultimate evil, then what's going to happen to Red Fountain."

"That would be a great question for the Superintendent, Mr. Kates, but I'm sure it will not affect you students that much. They will probably promote one of your teachers, or a teacher from Alfea or Cloudtower to become the new Head-whatever instead of bring a new, complete stranger in. But that's not important right now."

"Will we being going into the Aversion Land?" Luke asked.

"I don't believe that would be a wise thing to do. The Aversion Land is dangerous enough," Veranda paused and looked at Aran Kili. "And the last time we sent someone down there, bad things happened to us up here."

Ramona stood from her chair. "Well I think we all had enough of this for today. Gideon will not be coming back since he has already gotten what he wanted. Kenshi and Ms. Lupus, I suggest you go back to your teaching jobs, I'm sure the substitutes will be glad to be relieved. Alice, Naomi and Sasha, go back to your classes. And Mr. Kili, Veranda's office is free, I'm sure she would let you use it as a current classroom to teach these heroes. They have lots to learn and so little time. As for me, I have a few days worth of paperwork that needs to be done."

"But Headmistress Holly, what about the Saviors?" Zach asked feeling like Alfea's headmistress was just forgetting about the kidnapped students, and one of them was a great friend of his.

Ramona understood why he would ask such a question; he and the other students just wouldn't fully understand everything that was going on. "Gideon is smart. I understand that you children don't get why we are trying to move on so quickly."

Veranda began to speak, "Gideon expects you to mourn over Papillion, and to be scared. He's weakening you. He wants to try to go out and save the Saviors. It's part of his trap! Papillion would understand, and eventually we will track down the Saviors. Perhaps while you are in class, Ms. Holly could try and see if they were placed anywhere outside the Aversion Land."

"Now let's get to class!" Kenshi exclaimed excited to go back to the job he loved. "Let's just think of all of this as a small vacation from saving the world!"

The three specialist, three teachers, and the three fairies exited the office, leaving just Natalie and John.

"Ms. Everwind, and John, you two can get back to whatever it is you do," Ramona said taking her seat at her desk, beginning to do work. "Your help was very appreciated by me and the other teachers and students. Thank you."

Natalie nodded her head and left, but John stayed. Ramona looked up from her desk as he took a seat in the chair on the other side. Mona dropped her pen and folded her arms, leaning back in the chair.

"Why is it that you happen to be the hardest person to get rid of?" Ramona questioned her ex boyfriend. "Usually when someone asks another person to leave, they usually leave."

John shook his head. "I do recall you saying we CAN get back to doing what we normally do. You gave us an option."

"Why are you still here John? If you are 'no longer' with Gideon, why are you, um, snooping around me?"

"Snooping? How am I doing that?"

"Well Veranda told me you told her that you were at my house. Then you knew exactly where to find me, and now you are sitting in my office!"

John gave a mischievous smile and Ramona rolled her eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Believe it or not Mona, but I came to apologize." John crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being with the Sinners and-"

"John-" Ramona interrupted him, but before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Just here me out, alright?" He kindly asked. Ramona gave him a look that indicated she was waiting for him to continue. "I wasn't with you because you were a Protector. I didn't know you were a Protector until two weeks after I met you." John took a deep breath. "I didn't become a Sinner by choice. I had an incurable illness when I was sixteen. Gideon found me and told me he would heal me if I promised I would help him. I was dying, so I went with him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I didn't become evil by choice Mona. I thought you should know that, I thought you deserved to know that." John stood up and headed for the door. "I wish you luck, Mona. I hope your students will succeed in this battle."

And without any chance for Ramona to reply, John Walker left. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was all part of his plan. He told Ramona the truth, but he still wasn't completely good. He and Natalie were both pretty much very evil, but not as evil as Gideon, and his crew two lackeys. Luckily for him and his new partner in crime the power that Alice, Emmett, Zach, and Luke possessed would only work on Gideon, Victoria, and Cherry.

John Walker and Natalie Everwind were going to stop the war between good and evil, because whichever side won, wither good magic would vanish forever, or evil magic would vanish forever, and without the equal balance between the two opposites, the universe would go mad.

o0o

When Gideon Higgens has a request, you do it the second he assigns it to you. If you do not have the request completed with in a certain amount of time, your life would be on the line, and that's why Victoria Thron and Cher Nobyl were in the outside world.

The universe is pretty big. And finding a specific person when there are millions is tricky. Especially someone who knows how to cover their tracks, almost like a chameleon blends into its surroundings, no one ever notices.

"Last we know about her whereabouts is that she was last with John," Victoria said.

"Well, she and John aren't exactly friends, and aren't exactly enemies, she sure would have left him after a while," Cherry stated. "She probably had returned to her castle, it's just outside of Magix, we can't miss it."

Victoria stood up from the bench getting ready to make a move to the castle, but Cherry stopped her for a second.

"Victoria, I just would like to warn you. She is rich, very rich. She probably has a million guards, and the girl herself is tough as nails. She's not going to be easy to get rid of. She won't let us take her without a fight."

"Well rumor has it that she crossed paths with you and John once and that did not end well for the poor little fairy, why would she be so hard to fight? If John can demolish her, so can I!"

"Damnit Victoria!" Cherry shouted at the immature seventeen year old. "You're just a sophomore witch! If you were smart you wouldn't have ratted John out to Him because he is just testing you. It's just a test that he knows you are going to fail because you are an immature brat!"

Victoria wrinkled her nose as her face turned red. "You're just jealous He did not promote you! You never even met the man in person until two hours ago!"

"Well then, if you are capable of kidnapping a twenty-eight year old woman without MY help then go prove me wrong. I'll be waiting."

Victoria flew off. And Cherry sat down on the bench. He knew she could not do it, but he would let her try anyway. If she was going to let herself get killed, then let herself get killed. He was nearly ten years older than her at twenty-six. He was wiser, and stronger. If she didn't want to listen to him, then he wasn't going to make her. After all she believes she is more powerful than Cherry was.

* * *

_**Okey dokey, a lot of you have asked about the poll. Yes there is still plenty of time to vote. When the vote is over, the poll will not be on my profile. You have at least a week left to vote so if you have not voted already, now is the time.**_

_**As for reviews, I would like to think dragonov, do u even lift, DarkBlueMahogany, Secret Dancer, inka chan Guest, Guest, valentius, guest drifter, BuZZ K11ng7on, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, Vintorez, Guest, StarsMagic, cybercorpsesnake, otp shipping, and last but not least, Angeligue-Life!**_

_**-MLC99**_


	14. 13: Shattered

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Thirteen: "Shattered"**

When the teachers requested that everyone went back to class just for the rest of the day to get their minds off of earlier events, Alice Williams did not obey. Alice ditched class and had ran out of the Alfea doors, across the field on campus, and then through the gates. She had to get away. She had to!

There was no one who was stopping her simply because no one knew she was gone. She disappeared into Magix looking for one thing and one thing only because she had questions that only few people could answer. Headmistress Holly, Ms. Lupus, Kenshi, or Mr. Kili couldn't help her at all, but the few people she had in mind could and if there was a secret entrance to the Aversion Land, which she had learned earlier in the headmistress's office, then there had to be a secret entrance to Soulland.

It was not going to be easy, but who said being a Protector was going to be an easy job anyway? She had to find where the Soulland entrance was and she had to do it before anyone began to look for her. She just had to, but where do you search for an entrance to a world hardly any people know about? It wasn't like Google or any book ever written would have any information on it- or could it?

Alice knew exactly where she was going now. She made her way to the edge of a sidewalk, with her eyes searching the busy street; she raised her hand up when she spotted the yellow car. "Taxi!"

The cab pulled over to the side of the road, and after opening the door Alice jumped in. She slammed it shut behind her and then quickly reached over her shoulder, pulling the seat belt over her body.

"Where to?" the driver asked as he watch the girl with silver hair buckle her seatbelt. He could tell by her face she was in quite hurry.

Alice brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at the driver's seat, and she cleared her throat, "Magia Bibliotheca."

The drive shook his head as he turned around to the back seat. "I prefer an address, I just moved into the city."

"Right." Alice thought for a second trying to think of the street name. "Uh, 72nd Waterway Road."

If any library had what she was looking for, the Magia Bibliotheca would. It was the biggest and the best library in all the galaxies with copies of every book known to man. This library was something you had to come and see if you ever took a vacation to Magix, because it wouldn't be a vacation well spent without touring this place.

o0o

Natalie Everwind sat her purse down on the table next to the door as she entered her house. A small smile grew on her face when she noticed the vase on the same table that she had just sat her purse on before she started to look down the hallway.

"Bravo!" Natalie applauded before she tipped over the vase causing the dirt to fall onto the carpet with shattered glass surrounding the flowers. Victoria shape-shift from the vase back into her witch self and glared at Natalie.

"How did you know it was me?"

The twenty-eight year old didn't respond. She didn't want to respond exactly, but she then decided that Victoria did need an answer. "Seventeen years old, right? You're disguise wasn't that bad for a sophomore, but not good enough. I'm twenty eight, I'm not stupid. Next time you should ask your teachers how to not leave a magic trail when you cast your spells."

"But how'd you know it was me? That I'd be here?"

Natalie kept smiling. "I'm friends with your co-worker, Cherry. Of course, he wouldn't have said anything if he tagged along with you, but he was smart. Cherry is always smart. You should listen to him sometime. If he warns you to leave me alone, you should leave me alone. You have no idea what I am about to do to you."

Victoria was shocked. Cherry ratted her out? It was so unfair! And why would he tell her that Gideon's plan was to kidnap her? Not only John, but Cherry had stabbed the Sinners in the back! She had to be the only loyal Sinner to Gideon if she's the one following the rules! Cherry was going to get fired for telling Natalie this. Victoria was going to get revenge on him the same way she did on John Walker.

Victoria pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. "Why won't you join us anyway? You're evil, strong, smart and powerful. You could rule by Gideon's side! Do you know what that could do to your status?"

Natalie nodded. "Being a Sinner is great for my status, yes. But it's not what I want. Has Gideon ever told you what exactly he is doing?" Natalie waited for an answer, but as she expected, she did not get one. She smiled again. "No? Too bad. It must be horrible working by his side and not having a clue as to what he is up to, isn't?"

"How is it that you know, and I don't?" Victoria asked while she crossed her arms, and cocked her hip. "You aren't even apart of the group!"

"Natalie Everwind knows everything Victoria. Never forget that." Natalie paused, waiting for a response but got none. "Oh, and by the way Victoria, he lied to you."

"Who?"

"I think you know who." Natalie's smile got even bigger. Although she hated Victoria since she was a Sinner, she enjoyed this chat. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"When you were recruited into the Sinners, everything Gideon told you was a lie. You aren't what he told you, and I can't believe someone as smart as you had believed him. You had a choice Victoria and he played with it. They are dead, and will always be dead."

"You are lying!" Victoria yelled as her eyes began to water. "You're lying."

"Gideon Higgin's does anything to convince someone to join the Sinners Victoria. He promised you he knew where your parents were and that they were alive, but that was all a lie. He said he would take you to them once what he was doing was over as an award, but he won't, he can't because where you're parents are is the one place he can't go, and you will probably never go- Soulland."

Out of anger, Victoria raised her arms and huge thick branches of ivy grew to tie Natalie up. The older woman's legs were dangling off the floor as Victoria's plants lifted her off the ground tightening around her, but she just laughed at the seventeen year old.

Natalie placed her palm on one of the branches of ivy, her hand turned an icy blue color, and moments later, the ivy began to freeze. It took only seconds for the whole thing to become a giant ice cube in Natalie's mansion. The brunette then closed her fist and the ice shattered everywhere with tiny pieces of the ivy, just like the broken vase. Natalie was free.

"What a joke," Natalie giggled. "Want to see some real magic?"

Natalie aimed both hands towards the floor. A sheet of ice was formed on top of the wood and it kept growing in Victoria's direction. When it touched the blonde's feet, it began to incasing the witch's body, freezing her up to her shoulders. The only part she could move was her head. Natalie then placed her hands on her cocked hips.

"You know what I believe Victoria?" Natalie questioned. "I believe that people who are weak shouldn't live. You could be strong, but you can't anymore because you dropped out of school because not only did Gideon promise you your mother and father, but also strength. If you stayed in school you could be able to get out of that ice statue, but you didn't. I could easily kill you, you know? I could just simply throw an ice blade at you and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Because you decided to follow and worship Gideon you are never going to become a powerful witch. You will always and forever be weak and I should just kill you now just because you are weak!"

Natalie let the ice melt around Victoria. "You're lucky little one. Go back to school and don't ever come back to me again. If I ever do see you again, I will kill you in a heartbeat, and I don't think you'd like that. Now get out of my house!"

Victoria shook her head. "Why are you letting me go? Why aren't you going to torture me, or kill me?"

"Unlike some people in this universe," Natalie began. "I have a heart. I'm giving you something Gideon Higgen's will never give you- a second chance. I can talk to Cloud Tower about letting you return, but only if you promise me that you will leave the Sinners."

Victoria shook her head no. "Sorry Natalie, I can never do that. Gideon needs me."

"He needs you?" Natalie laughed. "After all I've told you about him you are still on his side. I know why Cherry is with him, and I know why John was with him. Those two didn't have a choice, you were the only member that he gave a choice to join, you could easily leave unlike Cherry and John could have. I gave you the truth Victoria."

Natalie walked over to her purse, and pulled out a paper before handing it to Victoria. "I will give you time to think this through once again. If you decide to stay with him, I will kill you next time I see you, but if you decide to get an education and leave that son of a bitch, call me and I'd be happy to get you back in school. Now leave my house this instant!"

Victoria walked out of Natalie's house. She stood on the porch for a second, looking down at Natalie's card before stuffing it into her pocket. Gideon would be furious if she went back to him because she had failed, but if she did leave, he would still be furious that she did not bring Natalie to him. No matter what she did Gideon would be angry and would go after her and would probably kill her as well.

Before she knew, the door behind Victoria slowly opened. "Oh and by the way Victoria, you forgot something."

"What?" Victoria questioned as she turned to look at the older woman.

"Me," Natalie smiled kindly at the girl. "But I am not letting you kidnap me just to please Gideon, I need to have a chat with him anyway so I might as well let you take me."

o0o

After twelve hours of exploring through the frozen mountains, Aurora was finally able to lead the other three Saviors to civilization. And once she took a good look around the town, she couldn't help but turn around to her three friends and smile.

"I know where we are!" She cheered. "I can't believe I didn't realize it on the mountains! We're on Arcadia, an ice and mountainous planet. Best known for its cold weather conditions; and the tallest mountain in the galaxy beating Mt. Everest by ten feet, Mt. Acadia stands at 29,039 feet."

"Wow Aurora, I didn't know you were a tour guide," Dariel joked, but Aurora glared at him.

"Actually, this is my home planet, I'm the princess here, so I have to know how tall the mountain is," Aurora stated kindly and tried not to let Dariel ruin the smile that was painted on her face. She was happy and didn't want it to go away. "We got lucky we were placed here and not on some foreign realm. I can get us a private jet and we could be back in Magix in just a few hours!"

Lydia smiled. She appeared to be excited despite her lips being blue and chapped, and her skin being pale from the freezing weather. "How long do you mean by a few hours?"

Aurora shrugged. "First we have to get to the palace, which from being at this part of the realm, I'd say wouldn't be until another hour. It will also take at least an hour to get the plane ready to leave. Adding two hours to the flight time we should be in Magix in about eight hours. We should arrive there around five in the morning tomorrow."

"Great!" Avaaria exclaimed. "Let's get to the palace so we can go home!"

o0o

There was one simple word to describe the Heart family-kind. They didn't even bother questioning Aurora why she was in town, which was both good and bad. It meant bad parenting, but it meant that the Saviors didn't have to tell them about the Sinners.

As the plane landed at the Alfea campus, the Protectors were all there waiting for their arrival although it was almost five in the morning. They were all just thrilled to hear that the Saviors were alive after they had phoned them from Aurora's palace.

They each got off of the plane along with Aurora's brother, Hale Heart and Aurora couldn't help but give him a look.

"So this is where you go to school now?" Hale asked Aurora, and she nodded.

"Yes. And I am perfectly safe here." Aurora's brother was overprotective of his younger sister. Although it was sweet, it annoyed her very much. Aurora wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug, while she whispered in his ear, "I have to get ready for class, Hale. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you on Christmas break. Goodbye!"

Hale nodded, as he backed into the ship, and waved through the window to his little sister, once the craft flew away, Lydia couldn't help but asking, "Where's Alice and Papillion?"

The teachers exchanged looks with each other and so did the Red Fountain boys. One of the hardest things in life was to tell somebody that someone they were close too had passed away and being the headmistress, Ramona was stuck with telling the students that.

Ramona gulped. "When you were kidnapped, there was a battle in the cafeteria. All of the Protector's, besides Mr. Kili and I, battled very hard. All of them hardly made it out alive, Mr. Kili and I were lucky enough to find them when we did. Unfortunately, only one was not as lucky as the others. Papillion was murdered."

All four of them gasped. Although Dariel didn't know Papillion very well, but he did feel bad for the poor girl, and the other three were close to her.

Aurora wiped away the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. "Wh-what about Alice?"

Ramona cleared her throat. "Alice, what we hope, is okay. She couldn't take it. She ran away. We have police searching the whole realm for her. All we know is that she hoped into a cab and went to the library. The trail ends there so far." Ramona looked at each of their faces. "I know this is hard and challenging. None of you should be put through this, especially at such a young age. Please, go to your rooms. You do not have to attend your classes this morning. You all deserve sleep. We will talk about this in a couple of hours after you have gotten some rest and have eaten."

Everyone had headed for the Alfea doors after the little conference on the lawn. All of them did what Ms. Holly had instructed but two.

Avaaria ran into Aran Kili's arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Why did this have to happen to her?"

Avaaria could not stand death, especially when it was murder. She hated losing people. She just hated it! She did not understand why people had to be taken out of others lives. What did she do to anger the gods? Avaaria prayed everyday, and she is rewarded with this? It was just so harsh of them!

"Shh...It's okay Ava," Aran said, rubbing his hand on Avaaria's back trying to calm the healer fairy down.

Ava looked up into his eyes, and he brushed her white hair out of her face. "How can you be sure?"

"Papillion risked her life for the world's safety. She let herself die for the greater good. She was a hero in a way. In the end, everything will be alright, because everything always turns out great. You just have to believe that it will be okay and it will."

"Why does the world have to be so bad? Why can't we all just live in peace, where nobody gets murdered, or no one does the wrong thing and evil doesn't exist."

"That's what we are fighting for Ava. Once we destroy Him we destroy all evil and the world will be in peace. I promise we will destroy him before he harms the whole world."

Ava wiped away her tears. "You promise?"

Aran nodded his head before leaning in placing his lips on Avaaria's. "I promise."

* * *

**First thing's first, Magia Bibliotheca is Latin for Library of Magic. I do not speak Latin of course, and I had used Google Translate for this, so excuse me if I am wrong because that's what I was told it is.**

**I hope this is a satisfying chapter to you all. I will PROBABLY no update until August. I have summer homework (yuck!) and I promised my self that I will not update anything on FF until I am almost done with homework. And well if you have been reading my stories for a while you understand that to me schoolwork comes first. So that is why this chapter is nearly 3000 words long.**

**Until my work is done, you still have the chance to vote on the poll if you have not done so already. Once my work is done I will take down the poll because the next update you will receive the answer Excited about it? Well about half of you want them together and the other half don't! I'm excited to get the final result!**

**Thanks to the reviewers, Secret Dancer, Darkblade 2.0, inka chan, do u even lift, Guest, otp shipping, I Wanna Scream And Shout, Love-is-power-down-with-hate, Vintorez, dragonov, blastoise, guest drifter, valentius, BuZZ K11ng7on, Newb, cybercorpsesnake, Guest, .Emmy, forever loving, and stoned no hoper! Thanks a bunch! Also shout out to my beta reader proof reads the story, correct errors that I make to make sure the chapter is published neatly, Roxy Fan 4 Ever!**

**Now to talk about the chapter! What do you think Victoria will decide? Be a Sinner and be weak, or become a Natalie which was to become strong and powerful? Also what does Natalie want to talk to Gideon about? And what about Alice? What do you think will happen with her? Will she succeed in her search? Ooohhhh and Aran and Avaaria? I did mention it once and only once that he and Ava knew each other very well, the question is will they become a couple or did the kiss mean nothing? On last thing, if you also don't remember, Ava believes in gods. It was mentioned once or twice in previous chapters.**

**Until my homework is complete, :P**

**-MLC99**


	15. 14: Soulland

_**The Impossible**_

**Chapter Fourteen: "Soulland"**

Alice stared at a specific tree, if she was right, this might be her portal to Soulland, but she could easily have been wrong. Her research might have led her off track. But if she was right, she was standing in the Garden of Eden, and this tree was the Tree of Knowledge. She turned to the bible when she remembered the teachers saying that a lot of religions were based off the truth, and if it was, the Garden of Eden was real and so was the tree which could be her passage.

She looked around, double checking her surroundings. When she had arrived, there was no one there, but anyone could have entered through the gate while she had searched, and looked at the tree in the garden. After noticing she was still alone, she placed her palm on the tree. If it was a portal, she had no idea how to use it but to touch it. It wasn't like the tree came with instructions. And before Alice knew it, she was no longer in the garden.

Alice wasn't really expecting it to work. It was just an idea that this would be the portal and apparently her guess was correct. Her eyes moved everywhere. She expected Soulland to look different than this. It looked like a regular town, but with colors you had never seen before, and more butterflies and flowers of multiple colors than you would usually see. It was gorgeous! Before this she pictured herself walking on clouds and seeing glittery lights.

But the young fairy didn't have the time to admire the beautiful scenery. She had to find the Rights, whoever and wherever they were. Finding Soulland was one challenge but finding the Rights was going to be another challenge. She might have asked for directions, but talking to dead people kind of gave her the shivers so Alice had to find them herself and she knew that wasn't going to be easy. Using her gut feeling, she started down the path on the right thinking the Rights might be on the right trail but not far down the trail she stopped as a gust of wind blew.

The dirt on the ground began to twirl up unto three small twisters. Alice began to back away slowly not knowing what to think, but then the three miniature tornadoes turned into three men wearing white long robes and Alice knew exactly who they were- King Jared, Patrick, and Thomas. She was joyful and relieved that she had found them and it turned out to be a piece of cake!

"Who are you?" King Patrick asked Alice whom the three kings saw as an intruder to Soulland. "And how did you find your way here?"

"My name is Alice Williams, fairy of time and space, and also a Protector. I came to ask you three for guidance on this upcoming battle with the Satan."

Jared to a deep breath. "We knew you were a Protector when you entered through the gates, but we can not help you fight against dear Phillip. We helped you as much as we could by giving power to the Saviors and giving you Protectors power as well. The Saviors are the only ones you can get through this."

Alice stepped a little closer to the men she had back away from. "Sirs, the Saviors aren't any different from regular fairies and specialist. They have never received any power-ups that could've been from your gift. This battle is coming very soon and the Saviors aren't physically ready for this neither is the remainder of us Protectors."

"You children have not matured into the ultimate power yet. Receiving your Protector and Savior powers is like earning the next level of transformation. To earn your Charmix you have to overcome your own shortcomings, for your enchantix, you have to save someone from your own planet, and so on. To earn the ultimate power, the Saviors must find their way to earn it, and for you Protectors you have to find your way to earn your magic as well. We can not give out that information to you do to rules the Judges have given us."

The sixteen year old was confused. They were kings, they have greater power over the Judges who were princes, dukes, lords, and other things of such ranking but the council of judges had them under rules, it didn't make sense to her. They were kings and they made the rules!

So Alice thought quietly before she chose her words. "Why do they have control over you? Don't they know the difference between good and bad?"

Thomas laughed, "Of course they do, everyone does silly fairy. But the Judges are made out of all four lands, there are members from Phil's land, or whom you know him better as Gideon, and they all agree we should make this as fair as possible. The Judges side with us, but we do have to be nice to Philip even though we may not like him."

"So being nice to him is letting him go up against teenagers who have lives to live?"

"Ms. Alice, you don't understand. When the Saviors get their full power, which we suspect you will discover it very soon, they will be stronger than any powerful creature you can think of if they all use it together and for goodness. Choosing to give it to people at such a young age was very hard, but we did it for reason- a very good reason. You see, we have a gift to see the future, from the current events, but they can easily change if someone does something they shouldn't. We all saw that there were four children born with pure good souls, and finding people like that is very difficult since Phil changed his ways. Little do people know the purer the heart, the more powerful the power and strength you can hold. That's why the Saviors were blessed with such power and you Protectors had very good souls, but they weren't as pure as the Saviors', so that is why you don't have as much power as they do."

Alice sighed. "Can you at least tell me when we are to fight him?"

"You will have to figure that out on your own young fairy, but I believe it is time you head back home. Time here goes by much slower than it does in the universe, and I'm sure there are search parties looking for you by now."

Alice turned around and began to follow her footsteps while in deep thought. She didn't exactly know how to get back home, but that really wasn't what she was thinking about. Before she got about a block away from the kings, she quickly spun around and sprinted back to them.

"Wait, before I go, I must ask," the silver haired girl had asked slightly out of breath from being a little out of shape and from also having asthma. "Can I see Papillion? Please?"

The Rights exchanged looks and were all thinking the same thing, at the same time, they all shook their heads. "We are sorry, but when someone recently arrives here, it sometimes takes them awhile to accept they are here and they cannot leave. Papillion's greatest fear was death, and she doesn't even believe this is actually real. If she was in a much better condition, we might let you, but she isn't. It's just too soon for her. I'm sorry."

"No, I-I understand, thanks anyway."

Alice headed back down the path again, this time, she did not turn back around to talk to the Rights, she was headed home now, back to Alfea in the real world where it was not as peaceful as Soulland. But after hearing what the Kings said about Papillion, Alice realized that Soulland's beauty and peace was to help cheer up the dead because they were dead which changed Alice's view over death completely because she thought the dead were suppose to be happy, but she thought wrong.

o0o

Ramona stared out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear her office door close as John had walked in without even knocking.

"Mona!" John said, and Ramona had jumped. "Mona, Natalie's missing!"

Ramona turned around and saw John's worried face. "What makes you think she's missing?"

"Her house is a disaster and she won't pick up any calls. Gideon has to have her!"

The brunette took a seat at her desk, while she thought of what to say next. "So is breaking into people's houses a habit of yours or something?" Ramona paused. "I'm sorry to hear about this John, but why are you coming to me for help? I can't just drop everything I'm doing to help. I'm sorry but I can't. I have a student who is dead, another whom is missing, and I have to train four kids to take down evil and on top of it all, I have to run a school, and I can't go searching for her right now."

"Come on Ramona, you're being selfish, she saved you when-"

"Selfish? John, how is running a school and saving the world being selfish? Natalie is a nice girl, yes, and I would love to go help you find her but right now I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Mona, please." The man tried everything he could to save his friend, but Ramona wasn't going to help. If she could, she would, but Ramona felt that she was selfish because she has been focused on trying to plot out how to take down evil, than taking care of the school as much as she should've been.

"John, go ask someone other than me, will you please? I can't, okay, I'm sorry but I can't, now please leave my office."

John sighed as he had reluctantly walked out of Ramona's office, right as a student had stood outside the door, just about to knock, Ramona acknowledged the student to come in, and John had shut the door after the young fairy had entered.

John was powerful, but he could not complete this task on his own, he needed a partner, but Ramona turned him down. He felt like just kidnapping the next fairy student he saw and forced her to help him, but he knew he shouldn't do that, not just because it was a bad thing to do, but the fairy probably wouldn't be strong enough to help him, and John needed someone strong.

His head shot up like a firecracker, he knew exactly who could help him, and this person was going to help him no matter what. He was John's only hope and that meant John was not afraid to force him against his will to help him.

* * *

**Honestly, this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer, but since this took me so long to update, I decided to do the other minor event later... Sorry it took me so long. It wasn't the homework that caused this to take a while, it's just right after I got my work done, I got very busy, and today was my first day of school, so updates may vary on both length and time due to the new school year beginning. I hope this chapter sums up Ramona and John for you all, like I said, this would've been a lot better if I had more time. **

**Thank you to everyone reviewed, Impossible has the most reviews than any of my stories, so thanks everyone who made that possible-gesut drifter, stoned no hoper, Guest, blastoise, Gloxinia, I Wanna Scream And Shout, Chu Chu Snail, Secret Dancer, Vintorez, foreverloving, opt shiping, Buzz K11ng7on, valentius, dragonov, do u even lift, inka chan, Love-is-powered-down-with-hate, cybercorpsesnake, Guest, and Guest. And for the questions of the last two guest reviewers- no the Winx will not be in the story, but they may be brought up a few times, ex. I believe it was chapter four, and no, I hope this chapter cleared that question up for you, but if it didn't, Alice left the library by herself. The library was just her last known whereabouts. Also shout out to my beta reader for proof reading this for me.**

**The next two chapters I am very excited for, just an FYI, they are more about the students. I'm sorry I don't get to write about them as much as I get to write about the adults. It's just how the story and the plot plays out, but they students will be the main roles in fifteen and sixteen.**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


End file.
